


Papa's Little Pup

by DragonRider1



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Children, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Romance, kink meme prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 31,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRider1/pseuds/DragonRider1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris was more than just an elven slave on the run from a Tevinter Magister, he was also a father.</p><p>Danarius thought to breed out his pet, that he would have both his little wolf and the wolf's whelp. However, when Fenris is left on that shore of Seheron, he loses not only his prized body guard and his control over his little wolf, but the pup too. </p><p>Can Fenris hide out in Kirkwall and keep his daughter safe from the prying eyes of mages and slavers? Can he keep this secret from Hawke, the human mage who he promised his sword to... who he may even promise his heart too.</p><p>
  <b>Mild Hiatus</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt: _Fenris got studded out to an elven woman who conceives a child while serving Denarius (who then took the child as his property because slaves and their children are). When Fenris escapes, he takes the child/toddler with him._  
>  _Once he meets up with Hawke and gang, he hides the kid for as long as he can from them. Eventually, Fenris and LI fall into a serious, loving, though often confusing or troubled relationship - dealing with their own problems, Fenris' self-worth/identity issues, LI's issues, and caring for a child._

It was so very hot, even now with the sun down. He could hardly catch his breath in the jungle air, if he could just slow down for a moment he might catch his breath. 

He could not slow down though, even as his heart felt like it was exploding, his legs screaming to stop, and his head throbbing with a lack of oxygen. He could not stop, maybe if it was just him, but not with the little bundle of rags in his arms. 

There had been no room, no space for him to retreat with Master. He had been left to the... wolves, how funny. Without the weight in his arms he would have stayed like a good slave fought the Qunari till his last breath as he watched as Master disappeared in the distance. His instinct to protect was far stronger than his instinct to stand his ground, he was a bodyguard not a soldier. 

His foot caught on a raised root and he began to fall, twisting to the side so he would not crush his load. His head spinning from far more than the fall, it was probably the fever. He felt drops of water beginning to fall, the tension in the air dissipating as the rain came down. He pulled the bundle on his chest closer, a whimper slipping out beneath the rags and blankets. A small, pudgy hands reached out from the mass, grasping tightly to his jerkin and the whimper grew louder. His markings flared, blueish lights illuminating the dark as the sky opened up and poured down, soaking him. The whimpers subsided, one of the small hands reaching up and touching his forehead. It felt so cool, alleviating some of the heat surrounding him, he hugged the bundle closer. 

Suddenly the lulling sounds of rain and his breathing were interrupted by cracks within the jungle, he tensed and tried to look for the source. His vision swam, but he barely made out ethereal, white figures coming closer. His vision tunneled and blurred as on one of the white hovered over him, he held his burden close to his chest and tried to growl out warning. The words of Qunlat answered him and he desperately fought for his fading consciousness. They would not take the last thing he had left from him.


	2. Once upon a Time...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time there was a little girl, a princess perhaps? And her Papa was her shining knight and her entire world...

Papa had told her to keep her hood up at all times while they walked through the city, even though it was night time and there weren't a lot of people around. Papa was meeting with a short person, Papa said they were dwarves. Papa also said that dwarves sometimes lived underground and they were resourceful people. She found the dwarf Papa was talking to funny, he had big eyes that looked like were popping out of his head and he said he was afraid that he would fall up into the sky. 

“You won't float into the sky silly. Rain falls from the sky cause it is heavy and you're heavier than rain.” She giggled as the dwarf screeched about the sky falling. 

“Adora.” She looked up and saw Papa's disapproving look, she did not like that look at all and instead looked down at the ground. 

“Sorry, ser Anso.” She shuffled behind Papa and grabbed onto his leggings, peering out to see that the dwarf had calmed down and returned to speaking with her Papa. 

Eventually Anso left, leaving her and Papa there. Papa sighed and picked her up, she wrapped her arms around his neck. She wanted to snuggled into Papa's shoulder, but he was wearing his spikes so she couldn't. 

“I'm sorry Papa.” 

“I know.” Papa kissed her forehead and she smiled, Papa's smile was tiny and tired. “I need you to stay with Anso.” 

“Are you going after the bad men.” Her and Papa had seen the bad men, they had been shopping for food when the bad men had entered the shopping place wearing the bad man's armor. Papa had grabbed her and they hid in the alleys the rest of the day. 

“I am, they will not take us.” Papa kissed her head again and walked out of the moonlit alley, she saw Anso talking to two boy humans with black hair and another dwarf. Her eyes were drawn to the big stick on one of the humans back. 

“Papa!” 

“Hush, Adora.” She looked from Papa to the stick-wielding human, biting her lip. 

“But Papa.” She pouted as Papa placed his hand over her mouth, settling further into the shadows. If Papa wanted to be stupid, then Papa could be the stupidest, stupid, stupid that he was being. 

The group left Anso and walked back the way they came, Papa strolled up to Anso when they were out of sight. 

“They're on their way now.” Anso nodded fast and twitched as he glanced around. 

“Good, watch her. Adora behave.” Papa set her down on a crate next the dwarf, she crossed her arms and looked to the side. She was still mad that Papa did not listen to her and she shook off his hand when he patted her head. Once he was gone she uncrossed her arms and leaned forward on the crate on her hands. 

“Anso... are you afraid of Papa?” She stifled a giggle when the dwarf jumped, his bug eyes swerving around to see her. 

“Um... I...” 

“Because a lot of people are afraid of Papa. Not that they shouldn't be, because Papa is tall and prickly and he fights a lot of people. I remember a little of when Papa and me lived with this old man, he always had Papa with him while I played with my friend Ori. She is a little older than me and I forget what she looks like. But I remember how when the old man had friends over they would shake and watch Papa carefully, because they were afraid that Papa would hurt them. Sometimes the old man would make Papa hurt his friends and then laugh. There was one time when me and Papa were with these really nice people, they lived in the jungle, were all painted in white, and sometimes they spoke this cool, weird language and other times they had a weird accent. They were Papa's first friends, but then the bad man came and told Papa to hurt them and he did. He isn't a good person, Papa and I don't like that man.” She looked over to see the dwarf had sat on the ground, his eyes still moving around. “Papa is good though, he takes care of me and offers his help to people and he knows the bad man was bad now.” 

“Um... so... how old... how old are you?” Anso looked up at her and she smiled, holding out her spread hand. 

“I'm five almost six, but Papa says I'm very smart for my age. He says it is because I pay attention to a lot of things I shouldn't.” She smiled and Anso seemed to relax a little and smile back, he went back to looking around. She began to hum, it was a song Ori taught her that Ori's papa sung to her. Sometimes waiting for Papa was boring and sometimes it made her sad or angry, but as she thought about Papa she thought about how he hadn't let her tell him about the man with the stick. The stick the man had wasn't a walking stick, because she had seen it sparkle, it was a magic stick and Papa didn't like men with magic sticks. 

It was quiet, her humming had stopped when she had thought about how mad she was at Papa. She pulled off the pack on her back and went searching through it, feeling triumph it when she pulled out one her dolls. It was a worn thing Papa had bought her for one of her name days, a little nug. Papa said nugs lived underground with dwarves, sometimes they ate them and sometimes they were pets. She began whispering to the little nug, making him talk back to her through the squeaks Papa said they made. 

After a while she saw Papa walking back, but he seemed mad and his skin glowed a little. She hopped off the crate and ran towards him, glad that the glow was fading and his face relaxed. She wrapped her arms around Papa's waist and he placed a hand on her back. 

“It's okay Papa, I'm not mad anymore! And I'm fine, ser Anso kept me safe.” She snuggled into his tunic being careful of his spikes and smelling what he said was lyrium, metal, and leather, but she just knew as her Papa.


	3. And There was a Court Mage...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...but the knight worried every day that, that world would come crashing down. So the knight enlisted the help of a handsome Court ~~Jester~~ Mage.

He hugged his daughter closer, hiding his anger from her. Danarius would not have her, not if he had anything to say about it. 

Fenris strode over to Anso, taking a few coins from the pouch at his hip and handing them to the dwarf. The jittery dwarf nodded and went to scramble away, stopping when Adora tugged on his sleeve. 

“Thank you, ser Anso.” Adora handed the dwarf her nug toy and grinned, Anso fumbling to say something. “You seem lonely and Papa says dwarves like nugs, take care of him and don't eat him okay.” 

Fenris could not stop the small smile on his face, even though his thoughts of Danarius lingered. Adora smiled as well, looking up to him for approval as Anso thanked her and scurried off looking less jumpy.

"I think I made him happy, Papa.” Adora giggled as Fenris picked her up, her arms wrapped around his neck as he began walking. 

“You're okay with giving up your toy?” Fenris' smile dropped and his eyes stayed forwards, his destination sobering him. 

“Yeah, I've got other toys Papa and some people don't have any.” 

Adora was too smart and too kind, he feared she would easily fall prey to someone dangerous, to a mage or magister. He knew she was still young though and he had no desire to rip what little joy she had left away. He could not give her a mother, a warm place to stay, a full belly every night, good long-lasting friends, the education her bright mind deserved, or really anything that a normal, little girl, even a normal, elven, little girl, should have. He would let her keep what innocence and joy she still had, for however long it lasted before the hardships of being runaway slaves forced her to grow up even faster. 

“Papa, where are we going now?” 

“Danarius is hiding in Hightown.” 

“The bad old man? Are you going to hurt him, Papa?” 

“Yes.” 

Adora was silent the rest of the way and when Fenris looked down he saw her eyes fluttering tiredly, it would be easy then. He marched through Hightown, staying in the shadows as much as he could to avoid the street gangs. He made it to the outside of Danarius' mansion, relieved to see the men who promised to help were not there yet. Keeping to the shadows he moved across the courtyard and to the hidden alleyway they had ducked in early today. 

“Adora, I will be back. Stay here and keep quiet.” Fenris sat her down and she nodded sleepily, immediately she sat down, unlaced her cloak, wrapped it around her like a blanket, and laid down up against the wall. The only thing visible was her dirty, bare feet and tufts of her black hair sticking out from underneath. The familiar sight upset Fenris, but he knew she was safer here and asleep in the cold stone alley than struggling to stay awake in Lowtown with Anso. 

He returned to the mansion, lingering in the shadows and watching the windows for movement. He heard someone clear their throat behind him and he swung around expecting more of Danarius' men, finding only the human with short side-swept black hair and his companions. The human, Hawke if he remembered correctly, was watching him with amused, topaz blue eyes and a smirk that belonged on a very sly rogue or merchant. 

“Expecting someone else?” 

“Yes. I have been here for a while. No one has left the mansion, but I've heard nothing within. Danarius may know we're here already. I wouldn't put it past him.” 

“I could stand to know a little more about this Danarius fellow.” 

“He is a magister of the Tevinter Imperium, come to reclaim his property.” 

“Oh, is that all? Nothing to worry about, then. You sure know how to pick them, Hawke.” The dwarf sighed, Hawke outright grinned, and the other man who had a resemblance to Hawke shook his head with a frown. Fenris looked over them all, a bit confused how this... interesting group of people had put down several Imperium soldiers. 

“There he is a wealthy mage with great influence. Here, he is but a man who sweats like any other when death stands upon his doorstep.” Fenris assured the group, he had informed them of the dangers earlier but he did not want them backing out now that they knew the whole truth. 

“What's the worst that could happen? Besides he deserves a big Hawke welcome, including, but not limited to, a punch in the face and a horrifying death.” 

“You are a strange human.” Fenris looked Hawke over again before leading the way. 

“So I've been told.” 

()====()=[]O

Fenris took several breaths as he leaned against the building before letting out a string of foreign curses, so many thoughts ran through his head. Danarius was still out there, meaning he was still in danger, Adora was still in danger. He had wanted to face the magister this night, he wanted to be free by now and be able to let Adora live as a child should. If anything he had done worse for Adora, he brought another mage into this conflict. That if anything worried him the most right now, Adora showed a... sensitivity to magic. He was sure it was only one of many unknown consequences caused by his lyrium markings, his daughter could not cast a spell herself but she showed an acknowledgment and understanding of the magic a mage held before they even cast it. Danarius had found her affinity an amusing quality and had let her play with runes and enchantments as a toddler. Even her name had been a joke for Danarius, Adora was his “gift” to Fenris. The magister went around referring to her as his gift, a mere object and describing his little wolf's whelp as the perfect leash and a valuable asset when he spoke with others. 

By roping this mage into his plan to destroy Danarius he had unintentional brought another influence of magic upon Adora, he could never really forgive himself for this. He heard the clink of the door to the mansion opening. 

“It never ends, I sought to escape the burden of magic only for it hound me at every turn. It is a plague burned in my flesh, my soul... my blood. And now I find myself in the company of yet another mage. I saw you casting spells inside, I should have realized sooner what you really were.” As he thought about Adora's prodding, he realized she had. “Tell me, then: what manner of mage are you? What do you seek?” 

"I'm just trying to get by. Just putting my trousers on one leg at time, like you." Hawke's smirk did not waver and it unnerved Fenris. 

"I have seen many crimes done in the name of survival." 

"If you have a problem with my brother, you have a problem with me!" Hawke's brother, he believed Hawke had called him Carver inside, stepped forward and moved closer to his brother. 

"I imagine I appear ungrateful. I apologize, for nothing could be further from the truth. Danarius was nowhere to be found, but I still own you debt. This is all the coin I can spare, as Anso promised and should you need my assistance, I would gladly render it." 

"You didn't thrilled with me a moment ago." 

"You are not Danarius, whether you are anything like him remains to be seen." 

"Hm... I have one more question. Your old master, he must want something more than a runaway slave." Hawke rubbed his chin as he thought about it, smoothing down the black patch underneath his lip. His eyes looked at the ground as he tried to see the answer himself, before the blue pools flicked back up to him for the answer. 

"He does not want me at all." Fenris inwardly cringed, it was his marking and Adora he wanted. His markings were his own and he could not hide those, but he would not subject his daughter to the notice of anymore mages if he could help it. "Just the markings on my skin, they are lyrium burned into my flesh to provide the power Danarius required of his pet. Now he wished his investment..." Investments if he was being honest with himself, for to Danarius that is all she was. "returned, even if he must rip it from my corpse." 

"Seems like a waste of a perfectly handsome elf." Hawke's smirk turned in a charming grin and Fenris felt heat rush to his cheeks, a nervous laugh slipping out before he could stop it and he quickly turned it into a cough. It was obvious Hawke had heard it though, his grin widening and causing Fenris to flush more. He was unused to such attention, unless he counted the reverence he had from his daughter. 

"Yes, well... The truth is I know nothing of the ritual that placed these markings on me. It was Danarius' choice, one he no doubt now regrets." 

"Ah, well then... I am planning an expedition, but I think I already have everyone I need for that. Although I could use help preparing for it." 

“Fair enough. Should you ever have need of me...” Fenris looked up to the mansion, Hawke's acceptance of his service and the earlier image of Adora strengthening his decision. "I will be here. If Danarius wishes his manor back he is free to try to reclaim it. Beyond that I am at your disposal.” 

Hawke nodded with one last smirk and a wink that brought the heat back to Fenris' face, before he turned and left heading for the Chantry and speaking of a... supple piratess? 

Fenris shook his head again at the strange human, the cold, night air biting away at his flushed skin. Shoving the encounter out of his mind, he hurried back to the alley to retrieve Adora. He found her still curled up and asleep, making it easy for him to swoop down and cradle her in his arms as he headed back to the mansion. 

He had noticed there were a few rooms untouched by the carnage of their fighting and the shades. The bath, the kitchen, and one of the bedrooms upstairs had remained intact, it would be enough for Adora's comfort. 

He entered the mansion with Adora cradled to his chest and headed for the unused bedroom. With the events of the night catching up with him, he laid down on the bed. The cool, satin sheets easing him into a comfort he could not ever remember experiencing, as his energy faded he held his sleeping daughter closer and allowed a dreamless sleep to claim him for the first time that he could remember.


	4. They Lived in a Beautiful Castle...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Knight had stormed the castle through the night with the Court Mage, removing all manners of creatures. In the morning the princess awoke to her very own kingdom, presented to her, by her knight so fair.

She awoke to the slow beat of her Papa's heart and the steady rise and fall of his chest. She rubbed her eyes and turned in her Papa's grasp, using all her strength to lift Papa's arm off of her. Immediately she took in her surroundings, gasping at the room. It was really pretty, more than any place her and Papa had stayed before. Well except the bad man's house, but she didn't remember it all that much. 

The sun shone in through the windows, lighting the room up and causing all the metal in the room to glimmer. There were paintings of flowers and fields on the wall, blue curtains hung at the windows and she jumped off the bed to touch them. She rubbed her face against them and giggled, they were soft and she loved blue. Blue reminded her of Papa, he glowed the same blue when it was really dark and she was scared or when he was really angry and she didn't like when Papa was angry either. Beside the window was a wooden desk with a mirror on it and she hopped up, to look into the mirror. The stool in front of it was really soft, but she had to set on her knees to see properly. 

With her hood down it was easier to see herself, her short, black hair was sticking up in odd places and she did her best to smooth it down. She noticed a white brush on the desk and began to comb her hair with it, making angry little noises when it caught in her hair or on the points of her ears. Eventually she got her hair to not stand up, though now it stuck in large parts at the sides and made her look a little more like Papa. She put the brush down and leaned in closer, Papa had told her that her face wasn't as sharp as his. He said she had Mama's face, but she didn't remember anything about Mama except that she died long ago and that Mama's had sown her the elf doll she had. She had Papa's skin color though, the dark skin apparently a rarity that made even her Papa special. She liked it, a lot of people said she looked pretty with his dark skin. She liked her eyes the best though, because they were blue. The same blue that Papa glowed and Papa said that her eyes were special, because neither Papa nor Mama had her eyes. Papa didn't seem to like her eyes though, last time she had asked why she didn't have Papa's or Mama's eyes he had only said it was because he was her Papa and started talking about sweet rolls instead. 

Growing bored with her reflection, she hopped down and looked at the other things in the room. There were empty shelves, an empty place for fire, and more empty chairs all around the room, near the door was a chest and she ran over. She sat down in front of the chest and threw it open, finding pieces of cloth, needles, buttons, and a little dog doll. She pulled the doll out and looked at it, it was unlike any dog she had seen. It was a really light tan with red swirls, had short pointy ears, and a stump tail. She closed the chest and tucked the dog under her arm, she would ask Papa about it later. Next she shuffled over to the table beside the bed, pulling open the drawer on it and peaking inside. There was an old book and a bottle inside, both of which she pulled out and set on the floor. She opened the book first and saw a picture of a big lizard and a woman wearing a sparkly hat, the other page had weird, tiny, black pictures put together in lines on it. She flipped through more pages, admiring the many pictures of people fighting big monsters or bad guys. When she got to the end, she put the book back and picked up the bottle. She tried pulling the top off it, but it was in really tight and she even tried pulling on her teeth with it. The top still would not budge and she grew frustrated with it, so she put back in the drawer and slammed the drawer shut. The loud noise caused Papa to sit up and glow, she suddenly felt bad. 

“Papa?”She crawled onto the bed and into Papa's lap, Papa sighed, laid back down, and patted her on the head. She felt a little less bad now, so she crawled onto Papa's chest and shoved the doll in his face. “Papa, what kind of puppy is this?” 

Papa took the doll from her hand and looked at it, holding it above his head. 

“It is a mabari, they live in Ferelden.” Papa's voice cracked from sleep and she remembered the bottle, she climbed off of Papa and pulled the bottle out sheepishly remembering it was why she had woken up Papa. 

“Here Papa, so you won't be thirsty.” She smiled as Papa took the bottle and looked at it, before lifting her up on the bed, handing her back the doll, and kissing her forehead. Papa opened the bottle easily and she pouted realizing how much stronger Papa was. He smelled it first, took an unsure sip of it, and then took a bigger drink, sitting it on the table when he was finished. 

“Thank you.” Papa smiled at her and she gave a big grin back, looking down at her new doll. 

“Papa, do you think I'll see a mabari one day?” She looked up at Papa again, her smile still in place. 

“Maybe.” 

“...Papa, are we going to live here now?” She looked around the room and then back at Papa, this time her smile slipped and she instead tried looking up with big eyes and a pout. Papa looked around as well and seemed to think about it. “Pleeeeease.” 

“I suppose so.” Papa smiled again and she jumped up and down on the bed, squealing with happiness. 

“Papa, we finally have a home!” She stood up and kept jumping, laughing as she thought of all the things she could do now. She could have friends over, she has a place for her toys, she had a bed to sleep in, and maybe Papa would even find her a Mama! 

“Calm down, Adora.” Papa put his hand on her head and she flopped to the bed, but she saw he still had his subtle smile. 

“Sorry Papa.” Adora continued to smile and hugged the fabric dog close. Papa patted her head one more time before he stood, grabbed the bottle on the bedside table, and began to leave the room. “Papa? Where are you going?” 

“I am going to see the rest of the rooms, stay here.” Papa shut the door behind him and she heard his footsteps fade away. 

She sat there for a few minutes looking around the room and inspecting her mabari doll, eventually she looked over at the only thing she hadn't looked through. 

It was a large wooden thing, with doors and a drawer. She got off the bed with her mabari, which she decided to call Fen after Papa, and opened one of the doors. Inside was a bunch of clothes hanging and she pulled on one till it fell down. The smooth, almost watery fabric fell to the floor and she picked it up. It felt as watery as it looked, it was really long, and big. She sat Fen on the floor and held it with two hands, finding the end of it she slipped it on over her dirty, patched shirt and filthy, torn shorts. The dress engulfed her, the end pooling on the floor, the sleeves hung far over her arms, and the neck dipped to halfway down her shirt. She giggled, rubbing the smooth cloth against her cheek. She tried walking with it on, but only succeeded in having it slip off her and she almost tripped on it. She grabbed the dress and stuffed it back in the top, opening the bottom drawer now. Inside was several pairs of small clothes, but they were lacy and not something that looked comfortable. There was also a box of shiny jewelry, which she liked a lot. Some of them sparkled with magic and she stayed away from those, knowing Papa wouldn't like her touching magic things. The others she pulled out and began putting on, stacking necklaces around her neck and making sure each finger had at least three rings. She picked up her mabari and looked him in the face with a smile. 

“Alright, Serrah Fen. I think we are ready for a party. _Arf, arf._ ”

()====()=[]O

Fenris had already checked the other rooms upstairs, finding a few more bottles of Aggregio, a useless library of books, and some men's clothes, far too big for an elf. Out of all the rooms he had seen, he preferred the study upstairs. It was far from clean, pieces of furniture filled with odds and end littered the place, parts of the ceiling had collapsed, and the bed was not as comfortable or nice as Adora's bed; but, it was close to her room and suited him just as well, he did not seek the luxuries he provided for her. Currently he was assessing the main kitchen. There were many utensils and fine spices for cooking, but he did not know how to do more than roast something so he focused on the pantry. 

The pantry held many bottles of cheap wine and two big kegs, there were also several crates of other bottled drinks. Dried herbs and meats were hung from the ceilings and fresh vegetables and fruits were stacked in the corner for either preserving or immediate use. Sacks of bread and cheese were also stacked in a corner, next to barrels of potatoes, nuts, and beans. The ice box was packed to the brim with milks and potions, Fenris taking the time to take the lyrium potions out and set them up high were Adora would not see them. With her conditions he was not sure what effect they would have and frankly he was unsettled by their presence to begin with. He would sell them later... maybe he could give them to Hawke. 

Fenris coughed into his hand as he wondered why he was so willing to hand the lyrium off to a mage, it would be no better than handing fire to Adora. Quickly he buried the idea as he inspected the bottles in the icebox further and in the end he was surprised to find none of the vials in the ice box contained blood. Satisfied the kitchen had a bounty to hold them over for a long while, he moved onto the baths. The mansion was fancy enough to have a dwarven system, that ran water. He was familiar with it, from his time with Danarius. Only the best for the damn, coward of a magister. Still the room would need to be cleaned, the dirt and dust cleared before it could be used properly. 

The rest of the rooms presented dead bodies, rubble, and the evidence of blood magic that had been missing from the kitchen. Using the keys he found in the study, he locked many of the worse rooms to spare Adora. 

Last was the basement, the spacious underground area containing no more than an entrance to Lowtown, six more bottles of Aggregio Pavali, and more books. Having scoured the mansion Fenris returned upstairs, he stopped outside Adora's room and peered in seeing her talking and playing with her dolls. Fenris smiled and shut the door, continuing to the study. This was hardly the end, they were hardly free, but for a time he could still find joy in the small things.


	5. The Court Mage or A Dragon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> However, the Knight knew the Court Mage's true secret, he was nothing more than a Dragon in disguise. One who would not have the Knight's Princess.

It got quiet as she finished playing and crawled onto the bed, flopping down with Fen and just laying there. Beneath the silence of the room, she noticed footsteps and soft voices. She crept to the door, cracking it open so she could see where the commotion was coming from. 

“We're brothers. What's eerie about that?” 

She covered her mouth with both hands as she squeaked, immediately recognizing the group that entered the manor. 

“Ooh, you thought I meant Hawke. I was talking about Gamlen.” 

It was the group Anso had hired for Papa, the man with the magic stick watching and chuckling at the other human and the dwarf. 

“Maker, I hate you dwarf.” The normal human huffed before turning his attention to the magical human. “Take your time with the elf, I'm just going to roam around Hightown till you're finished.” 

“Okay, be careful Carver.” The magic human leaned against the wall of the mansion, watching the other human leave. “And Carver, say hello to Faith for me.” 

She saw the human stumble and made some kind of gesture with his hand, she had to stifle a giggle behind the hands still on her mouth. 

“I suppose I should check on Bartrand, make sure the Merchant's Guild hasn't killed him in a fit of jealously and dwarven bullshit. I'll see you back at the Hanged Man, later.” 

“Sure thing, Varric.” The magical human waved off the dwarf and walked towards the staircase leading upstairs to her room, causing her to shrink back again. He walked right past her room and headed towards a lit room further in. She waited till the man went into the room and showed no chance of coming out, before she grabbed Fen from the bed where she left him and scurried after him. She tiptoed to the open door and looked inside, seeing Papa standing before the human. 

“Aggregio Pavali, there are six bottles left in the cellar. Danarius used to have me pour it for his guest. My appearance intimidated them, he said, which he enjoyed.” She saw Papa's face as he turned to the side, an unsettled expression appearing and disappearing quickly. She knew Papa hurt the old man's friends, but she had never heard Papa speak of it. What made the magical man so special that Papa told him about their life with the old man, Papa had not ever told anyone about their past! 

“I can't imagine why they would be put off.” The man had a curled smile on his face, it made her angry. 

She recalled the old man and his friends had sometimes had a smile like that, Papa did not like those smiles and neither did she. 

“You say what is on your mind, I'll give you that.” 

She did not understand, Papa was okay with the way the man acted? Why was Papa even talking to the man, did he know the man had a magic stick? 

She jumped and ducked further behind the doorway as the glass bottle hit the wall, eyes going wide as she stared at Papa. It was nothing new to see Papa destroying things, but Papa being so... in front of this stranger was far from normal. 

“It is good I can still take pleasure in the small things.” 

“You could have offered me a glass first, you know.” 

“There is more, if you are really interested.”

“Perish the thought, how else would you redecorate the walls.” 

She covered a giggle, but stopped when she heard Papa laugh. A magical man had made Papa laugh, he did not scare or take advantage of Papa. This magic man was special, he was making Papa happy! 

“I wanted to leave my past behind me, but it won't stay there. Tell me, have you never thought about returning to Fereldan?” 

She peeked back into the room to see Papa sitting across from the man now. Her eyes moved from Papa over to the man, she looked him over as he continued to talk with Papa. He was human, meaning he didn't have pointy ears like her and Papa. His hair was short and black, he even had a patch of it on his chin. She liked his eyes, they were the pretty blue she liked and the fire made them sparkle with his magic. His skin was not as dark as Papa's, but it was darker than most the humans she had seen. Perhaps it was because he was from Fereldan, which was where Papa said Fen was from, perhaps he had a puppy like Fen. 

“Maybe it's just me, but it sounds like you want to stick around.” The human laughed and leaned towards Papa, Papa's cheeks went red and he leaned away. 

“I could see myself staying-- for the right reasons. In should thank you again for helping me with the hunters.” 

“Why yes, you should. I can think of a few ways to express your thanks.” The human winked and the red spread across Papa's face and down his neck. He cleared his throat and looked away from the human. 

“Yes, well had I known Anso would find me a man of your honor and civility, I might have asked sooner.” Papa's gaze strayed over to her and she hid again when saw Papa take notice, his eye widening a bit. 

“Never be afraid to ask anything of me, I'd strip down naked if you wanted the clothes off my back.” The human laughed again and Papa continued to grow more uncomfortable, glancing at her. 

“That is very unnecessary... but perhaps I will practice my flattery for your next visit. With any luck, I'll become better at it.” Papa stood, inching towards doorway and her as the human stood as well. 

“I look forward to it. Good day, Fenris.” 

“Hawke.” 

She ran back to her room as the human went to leave, ducking into the room. It was not long before Papa entered the room with a stern look on his face. 

“Adora.” 

“Yes Papa?” 

“I do not want you doing that again. Sneaking about is dangerous.” Papa stood there, scolding her and she rubbed at her eyes feeling them burn with tears. She did not want Papa to be mad at her, she had just been curious. 

“I'm sorry, Papa. I just wanted to see your friend.” 

“He is... not my friend... he is a mage.” Papa looked away, his face showing anger, confusion, and sadness. 

“Papa, it is okay he is a magic person, because he is a good magic person and makes you happy.” 

“You're wrong, Adora.” Papa looked at the ground in defeat. “All mages seek to control, none of them are good. Hawke's presence is dangerous, but he is an ally and... I need him to...” 

“Papa?” It frightened her when Papa fell to his knees, his head hanging towards the floor. She scrambled of the bed and ran to him, wrapping her arms around him. “Papa!” 

“I will not give into my weaknesses. They will not have you, I promise.” Papa wrapped his arms around her and she felt drops of water hit her skin, her own tears appearing again. 

“It is okay, Papa! I'll be okay! Please... please don't cry!” 

She may have been little, but she understood-- all that Papa had, was her and all that she had, was Papa. She believed in Papa and she knew he would let no magic person take that away, no matter who they were.


	6. The Knight's Debt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still the Knight had a debt to pay to the Court Mage. Yet with every payment the debt only grew larger and the Knight fell farther.

Fenris stared at the dolls the merchant had set up behind her stand. He glanced back over to where Hawke stood, negotiating with the weapons merchant about his inflated prices on two-handed broadswords. 

“Aren't they adorable.” 

Fenris jumped and turned to the witch on his right. He grunted, eyeing the Dalish elf carefully. He had been unsettled that Hawke had an abomination and a blood mage in his midst, but he had promised his sword and could not afford to go back on his word. 

“They are... decent.” 

“I think they're so cute, Ashalle used to make the softest Halla dolls for us.” Merrill leaned into inspect the dolls better, the merchant sending her a cross look that she did not heed. 

Fenris glanced at the dolls again as well. Adora was turning six and he had wanted to add another to her collection, knowing they kept her company when he could not. His mind strayed further, wondering if she was behaving for elf Anso had found to take care of her. 

“Did not take you for the cute, cuddly type, Fenris.” Hawke patted him on the back, startling him again. 

“I was merely looking.” Fenris turned and headed towards the exit of Hightown, stopping when he realized no one was following. 

“Aw, look at that one Hawke, it's like Isabela!” Merrill almost toppled over the stall's table, pointing at a pirate doll. Hawke nodded and chuckled, stopping Merrill from falling by holding her belt. 

“No legendary bosom, long legs, or dashing, quick wit, but I can see the resemblance. Oh, look Carver, there is a soldier. Perhaps if you're good, I'll get it for you for Feastday.” 

“Prick.” 

“That is real hurtful, brother.” 

“Why don't you cry to one of your conquests about your wounded pride, because I don't particularly care.” 

“Aveline was right you are a bit of a tit.” 

“Hawke, look it is a griffon!” Merrill's interruption stopped the Hawke brothers' pissing contest and Fenris thought it safe to return to the volatile group. Fenris stood to the side, detached from Merrill's cooing and Hawke's enabling. 

Fenris eventually looked over, once more surprised to find Hawke close to him. The mage had his usual smirk and his hands hidden behind his back, Merrill was in the background showing off her new griffon toy, Feathers, to a flustered Carver. 

“What is it, Hawke?” 

“You were looking at the dolls for a reason.” 

“I was not.” 

“You were, you're not easily distracted, Fenris. I know that much about you.” Hawke's smirk grew and he pulled a doll from behind his back, a blue dragon doll that was unrealistically adorable. Fenris' was shocked and knew his face said as much, when Hawke laughed. 

“I... I cannot accept this.” 

“Why not?” For once Hawke's smirk disappeared and a frown stretched on his face, Fenris suddenly felt guilty and upset that he had been the cause of the change. 

“It... there are better uses of your coin, your expedition... 

“Has been paid in full and is coming up very soon. Think of it as my going away present... a reminder so at least someone remembers me if I don't come back.” 

“Hawke...” Fenris could feel his resolve slipping, he knew the feeling of sacrificing everything for family and hoping someone will remember it well. 

“Don't make me beg, there is a large amount of erotic noises I make when I beg.” It was apparent Hawke's mood was lifting, his somberness turning into a comical pout. 

“Very well, but I do not intend display it!” Fenris grabbed the doll, tucking it into one of his pouches and turning away to hide his blush. He inwardly smiled, knowing Adora would adore the toy more than him. 

“Now then, our little shopping venture is over and I think we still have a bone to pick with the Bone pit.” 

“Dear, Maker. You just keep getting worse.” 

“Come off it, Carver. What's a few bad jokes compared to a walk through the spawn-infested Deep Roads?” 

“A battle with the Archdemon would be a frolic through the fields compared to your jokes.” 

“I do like frolicking through fields.” 

“Merrill, don't take his side. I'm the charming one.” 

“Oops, sorry Hawke.” 

“I forgive you. After all, the _sword_ Carver wields is quite impressive.” 

“Brother!” 

“Oh, that was dirty, wasn't it?” 

Fenris was smiling despite himself, his blush returning when Hawke noticed it and sent him a wink. His hand went to the pouch on his belt and he touched the dragon, watching the other three bicker and converse. While he was uncertain what it was ~~Hawke~~ the mages around him intended to do, he found himself happy among them and surprisingly wanted to share this joy with Adora too. Just what was this mage doing to him, what kind of thrall was he becoming?


	7. The Two Princes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, the Princess, now having found a castle to call her own, was approached by two princes. One striving to be the King and hero, the other wishing nothing more than a simple life.

She combed through her dolls hair with her fingers, watching the other children play around the big tree with the pretty red swirls. 

“You okay, little one?” 

She jumped, clutching the elf doll tighter and spun around. The old, elven woman, Anso had hired for Papa, stood behind her. The woman laughed a little, setting down her basket of clothes and began hanging them on the line. 

“Yes, ma'am.” She sat down, her back now to the tree and watched the woman. 

“That is a pretty little doll you have, almost looks like you.” The woman glanced back at her with a smile and she looked down at the doll, playing with the fringes of it's worn dress. 

“Mama made it to look like me, so I would always know what a pretty baby I had been.” 

“Well your mama is lucky to have such a darling little girl.” 

“My mama died when I was little.” She looked up to see the old elf pause and look at her with sad eyes, the woman sat the shirt in her hand down and came over. 

“I'm sorry, little one. I'm sure she was a lovely woman.” The woman kneeled down, laying a hand on her head like Papa did. 

“Papa says she was...” 

Silence settled over them, the woman looking off and far away. Eventually the woman sighed and stood up, returning to her work. 

For a while she sat there watching the woman work again, snuggling her doll. She jumped again when she felt someone lightly tug at her hair, she turned around seeing two of the boys who had been playing around the tree. They looked almost exactly alike with green eyes and orange hair, but one of them had long hair with a single braid tucked behind his ear. 

“Hi, I'm Talen and this is my brother Sven. I've never seen you before, are you new?” The one with short hair tugged her hair again, leaning down and smiling. She looked over and saw his brother, the one with the braid, watching her with a blank face. 

“Me and Papa are new here--I'm Adora.” She stood up, feeling incredibly small when the boy stood up too. 

“That's a really cute name. So are you Dalish, Ma' said a Dalish elf moved into the Alienage recently.” Talen tucked his arms behind his head, staring down at her. 

“I don't think I'm Dalish, me and Papa moved into Uptown.” 

"You mean Hightown.” She blinked, looking over at Sven, showing no indication that it had been him who talked. Talen looked over at his brother with wide eyes, before looking back at her. 

“Whoa, you live in Hightown! Does your da' work for an important Lord or Lady!?” She shook her head, once again finding comfort in hugging her doll tighter. 

“Papa works for Hawke.” 

Talen broke out laughing and Sven's eyes widened. 

“Your da' is working for a Lowtowner?” 

“Shut up, Talen.” The boisterous elf snapped his mouth shut and looked at his brother, the quieter elf looking angry. “Serrah Hawke is going to be famous one day.” 

“Bah, what did Da' tell you about listening to old wives tales and dwarven storytellers.” 

“How old are you?” Sven ignored his brother, his neutral look back. 

“Five, but I'll be six in three days!” She smiled, rocking back and forth on her feet. Sven looked away, his face red and he nodded. 

“Want to play with us?” Sven glanced at her before looking back to the group still playing by the tree. 

“What are you playing?” 

“Heroes of the Blight.” Talen picked a wooden sword up from the ground and swung it around kinda like Papa did. 

“I've never played that before.” 

“It's easy, Sven get down.” Talen grinned and Sven kneeled down. “Now kneel down next to Sven.” 

She looked at Talen for a moment before getting down beside the quieter twin. 

“I, King Talen the just, hereby name Sven the wise my court mage and Adora the fair my Hero.” 

“Hey, Talen why does she get to be the Hero!” One of the boys watching from the tree, yelled across the Alienage. 

“Because her birthday is coming up and she's got a pretty face than your mug!” 

The other kids snickered, Sven shook with quiet laughter beside her, and she tried to hide her own giggle. The insulted boy grumbling, but taking the poke in stride. Sven stood up, helping her as she scrambled up as well. Talen picked up a small stick and handed it to her, Sven picking up a longer limb that had fallen off a tree. 

“Now my dear army, my brave warriors, daring rogues, and humble mages. Let us take our lands back from the darkspawn!” Talen raised his sword and some of the other children cheered, the rest of them slinking like monsters to the other side of the Alienage and turning around. Talen grabbed her arm and pulled her beside, the other children gathering behind them. “The Hero gets to fight beside the king. Ready?” 

She nodded, gripping the stick like she saw Papa do to his sword. 

“FOR FERELDAN!” 

She giggled as Talen ran forward lightly tapping the other children causing them to “fall dead”, the others following. She ran into the fray too, hoping Papa was having as much fun with his new found friends as she was with hers. 

()====()=[]O

She shuffled along between the two boys, holding her doll tight and fidgeting with the doll's hair again. 

“You'll love it, he has so many stories and they are all about famous heroes--well except for Hawke.” Talen snickered when Sven glared at him over her head. 

“Are you okay, you seem upset.” The quiet elf looked down at her with a softer look than he sent his brother, choosing to ignore his brother's prodding. 

“I don't think Papa would like me leaving.” She did not want to make Papa mad. 

“Hey, it'll be fine. It is not like we are planning to overthrow the Coterie or anything like that. Besides we asked the Hahren if you could explore Lowtown with us and she said it was okay, as long we had you back before dark. Plus you have your hood and no one will recognize with that, you're just another useless elf from the Alienage.” Talen patted her hooded head and sprinted forwards, ducking into an alley beside a big building. 

The building sat separate from the rest and she easily remembered it from when her and Papa had walked by it a few nights ago. The big man hanging upside down from the building, with a sack over his head, being unforgettable. 

“Wait up Talen! Come on.” Sven grabbed her hand and pulled her into the alley. The two of them squeezing through the tight walls and shifting past junk. Finally they caught up to Talen, outside a wooden flap on the wall. 

“Okay, we should be good to go, but if Norah or Corff sees us, split up. I don't particular feel like getting dragged back to Mum by the guards--again.” Talen grinned and opened the slat, leading into a dark room filled with barrels and boxes. 

The brothers climbing through first, before helping her through and the three of them shuffled out of the room and down the hall. At the end of the hall they slipped into the open room, Sven closing the door behind them. They all turned to be met with the amused gazes of a beardless dwarf and a very pretty woman. She immediately recognized the funny dwarf and she knew Papa would be upset if he found out she was around him. 

“Varric, my fine, dwarven friend--we aren't interrupting are we?” Talen scratched his cheek and the beardless dwarf tapped his fingers against tummy, chuckling at them. 

“Of course not, I was just telling Rivaini here about this large dagger I found.” 

Talen nodded and walked over to the bench, plopping down a few spaces down from Varric. Sven tugged her along, sitting them down right in between Varric and Talen. 

“Boys, this is Rivaini. Rivaini, this Scuffles, Whispers--and their little, mystery friend.” 

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Captain.” Sven bowed his head and looked at his hands in his lap. The pretty woman raised an eyebrow and smiled. 

“Such nice manners. I can see you've been talking about Varric.” She sent Varric a pointed look and he chuckled again. 

“Only ever nice things, Rivaini.” 

“It is true! Captain Isabela, a woman who is a beautiful as she is deadly, dueling for her life and helping a simple Lowtowner in his meaningless quest to move up in the world.” Talen smiled, seeming really excited to see the woman. 

“It is not meaningless.” Sven looked over at his brother with narrowed eyes. 

“It is too, the Lowtowner is more likely to go raving mad and run around naked through Lowtown before changing his lot.” 

“Shut up, that is not true and you know it!” 

“Stop!” She tugged her doll to her chest and her face felt hot, she did not mean to yell so loud. 

“Got yourselves a little lady to keep you out of trouble now?” Varric smiled and leaned forward, picking up a mug in one hand. “Can I ask for your name?” 

“It's Adora.” Her voice was almost a whisper and she tried to make herself smaller, by bringing her feet on the chair. 

“She just moved here with her da', she may be small but she makes a great hero.” 

“A hero, huh. Off fighting darkspawn, giant spiders, and dragons, are we, Princess?” Varric looked amused and took a sip from his mug. 

She tilted her head to side. She had heard of darkspawn from Talen and her and Papa ran into a lot of spiders, but the last one... 

“What's a drugun?” She noticed everyone look at her weirdly and she pouted. 

“You've never heard of a dragon, dragons are what this age is known as! You're not a real hero till you've slayed a dragon!” Talen looked almost offended by her comment. 

“Well, a dragon is like a big lizard with wings, it can be as big as a Hightown mansion and breaths fire.” Varric made motions with her hands, her eyes widened as she thought about how big her home was. 

“Wow, I want to see a dragon!” She smiled, unfurled from her ball and set her doll to the side. 

“No you don't sweetness, it would gobble you right up in one bite.” The pretty lady smiled over at her. 

“Have you seen one, Izzy?” 

For a moment it felt as if everyone paused. Izzy and Sven sent her a surprised look and Varric and Talen looked amused. 

“Izzy? Hm, I kinda like it, but only you can call me that, ok sweetness.” She nodded and grinned, Izzy grinning back. “As for facing off against dragons, I've never had that misfortune--although, didn't Hawke mention something about wanting to be one?” 

“There is as much wrong with that man, as there is great about him.” Varric sighed shaking his head. 

“Hear that Sven, your hero is cracked in the head.” 

“Shut up, Talen. Every hero has to have a little crazy in him.” 

“I have to agree with Whispers, no sane man would face an Archdemon, dragon, or cave full of giant spiders.” Varric took another sip from his mug. 

“Psh, the only reason Sven worships Hawke is because he has a magic kink.” Talen snickered at the reactions of the others. Izzy's grin widened, Sven grew red and his eyes wide, and Varric spit out his drink. 

“I DO NOT!” 

“What is a kink?” She felt all eyes on her and it felt like dragons all over again. 

“Um... is this a bad time?” Everyone turned to the door finding a very confused Hawke. Talen let out another loud laugh and Sven sunk down in his chair, his eyes on the floor. 

“Of course not Hawke, we were just discussing how taunt and controlled your--magic is.” Izzy smiled weirdly and Hawke raised an eyebrow, coughing into his hand. 

“Of course you were, Isabela. So...” 

“Well Hawke, did you come for a drink or did you have some other business?” 

“So I just got back from slaying dragons at the Bone Pit, when Bartrand just happened to be passing by. He decided to pull me aside and told me to find the sodding, stone deaf, topsider so we can get going. I mean really Varric, you never told me you had pet names.” 

“Sometimes Hawke, I sympathize your brother more than I care to admit. Well I guess I have to finish packing. Rivaini, Scuffles, Whispers, Princess, I suppose I'll see you again if I manage to stay in one piece.” Varric hopped down off his chair and began packing away short, steel arrows in a pack. Izzy stood up too and walked over to her. 

“You be good, sweetness and keep those boys in line.” Izzy ruffled her hood and she nodded, watching Izzy sorta sway over to Hawke. “My room and offer is still open for your last night here.” 

“That is very enticing, Isabela, but I'm afraid I have to watch Carver tonight. Mother is meeting up with some old friends and she just couldn't find a nanny on such short notice.” Hawke grinned and shrugged. 

“Say what you will Hawke, but I'm thinking it is because you prefer the broody, smoldering sort.” Izzy walked past Hawke, rubbing up against him. 

She felt a soft tug on her arm and realized Talen was waiting on her, while Sven stood to the side glaring at the wall. She allowed herself to be pulled over to Hawke, but kept her attention on the twins. Sven stopped in front of the human and crossed his arms, still looking away. 

“Uh--I--good luck.” Sven balanced from one foot to the other, looking at Hawke from the corner of his eye. Hawke nodded with a smile in place. 

“Actually what my brother is trying to say, is. He hopes your venture goes well, he likes your staff, and he'd be willing to _polish it_ for you some time.” Talen nudged her as he laughed, but she didn't quite get the joke. 

“I would not, you idiot!” Sven punched Talen in the face, the loud elf's laughter died and he hit the floor. He looked up angry and rubbed his face. 

“That hurt!” 

“Good! I--I'm sorry. I do hope it works out.” Sven dipped his head, pulling her along and Talen scurried after him. 

“Wait up, you nug licker.” 

“Go die, wilt.” 

She managed to hear the exchange between Hawke and Varric before Sven pulled her towards the dark room, and she could help but giggle at it. 

“Strange kids.” 

“Says the mage who wants to be a dragon?” 

“It's possible! The witch, she turned into a dragon and she said I had potential!” 

“Hawke...”


	8. The Legend of the Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...And while the kingdom looked to their princess, the princess continued to look to her knight. A hero of tales untold and protector worthy of legends.

Fenris held Adora in one arm and his spiked pauldrons in the other. She had seemed intent on poking or cutting herself on them when he came to pick her up, but he could understand. Apparently she had made some new friends, which made him worry, but also made him feel content. However, sometime when she was playing with them she had lost her favorite doll, which is why she was currently burying herself into his shoulder to cry and breaking his heart. 

“It will be okay, they said they would try to find it for you.” Fenris adjusted his grip on his pauldron and carefully wiped a tear from her cheek. 

“But—but, it was Mama's doll. Mama-Mama wou—would be ma—mad.” Adore sniffed and whimpered, once again burying her face as little sobs shook her body. 

Fenris quickly made it to the mansion, discarding his pauldrons in the antechamber and heading for Adora's bedroom. He sat down on her bed, holding her to his chest. 

“Adora, look at me.” 

The little elf girl looked up at him with her glossy, puffy, red-rimmed, lyrium eyes and he wiped the rest of her tears away with his finger. He could see so much of her mother in her face and that made his chest clench, the uneasiness making its way to his face. 

It did not seem like four years ago when he had looked into a similar face, crying and pleading. She had wanted to live, to see her daughter, their daughter grow; but she had wronged Danarius. Tried to run with their child, his child. That is what Danarius had used to convince him, to weaken his hesitation. 

_“She is trying to take your family from you, little wolf, will you let her?”_

It was him that had struck down Adora's mother, that blood was on his hands because of Danarius. He could only cringe at the thought of Adora knowing, would she still love her Papa if she knew he was the reason she had no mother. 

He was trying to make up for his mistake though, it was Adora's mother that gave him the strength to run when he had the chance. He may not have truly loved the woman, but she had given him one of the greatest blessings in his world, a reason to live. She had helped him create something good for the world, rather than just being something bad for it. While he knew he could never rightfully make up for it, he at least held onto the fantasy that he was. 

“Papa?” Adora sniffled again and he pulled himself from his thoughts. 

“It is okay, Adora, your mother would not be angry with you. It was just a doll and she'd rather you lose that, then she lose you.” Fenris gave a sad smile and helped Adora take off her backpack. Pulling the dolls she had left out and placing them on her pillows. Next he pulled down her blanket and laid her underneath them, tucking her in for the night. 

“Papa?” Adora pulled her mabari doll to sleep with for the night. “Did you know there are these big lizards called dragons and heroes always fight by the King's side.” 

Fenris smiled, stroking the little girl's head. She was always learning and it seemed that curiosity is what made her happy, despite the dangers it could bring he could not bring himself to stop her. 

“I've never met a King, but I did fight dragons today.” 

“Really, Papa! Can you tell me about it?!” Adora smiled, making Fenris' own smile widen. 

“Only if you go to sleep afterwards.” 

“I will!” 

“Well, there is a place nearby called the Bone Pit...” 

Adora relied on him and he would remain strong for her. There would be time later when he could drown his sorrows in expensive Tevinter wine, when her laughter would not reach him and his mind would wander to blood and tears. For now he was not a slave of a deprived magister; right now, he was a bodyguard, a protector, a guardian, and a father to the most precious being in his world, his daughter. 

()====()=[]O

“We stand here today to save the prince from the evil dragon.” Fenris watched as Adora stood on top of her bed, wielding the hanger she found as a sword and to engrossed with her game to notice him outside her room. Her four remaining dolls were spread out before her on the floor, set up as her army. “ _Ataash varin kata_!” 

She may not have known what the language was called, but she picked up on it quickly when they had been in Seheron. It was the language she had grown up around, for the most part, and he could say Qunlat was her first language with King's basic and Arcanum being a second. 

Her tiara tumbled off her head and over the side of the bed and she pouted, having lost the heroic effect she had been trying to create. He smothered a chuckle as she scrambled after it. 

Fenris tensed as he heard the creak of the front door, followed by footsteps and whispers. He pushed away from the banister and moved swiftly and quietly down the stairs. 

“Meraad astaarit, meraad itwasit, aban aqun!” Adora's voice echoed through the empty manor, causing both the intruders and Fenris to pause. 

“Was that Qunari talk?” 

“You're an idiot.” 

Fenris swept in as a lyrium ghost, grabbing the two, small beings by their tunics and lifting them off the floor. One of the shouted, while the other relaxed in his hold and his eyes darted between the two of them. 

“We are sorry, ser. Really we are.” The tense one struggled in his grasp, eyes wide and clutching at Fenris hand. 

“This is all your fault, Talen.” The calm one glared over at the other one. He shifted his gaze to Fenris. “We do apologize, serrah. We knocked, but no one answered. Our mother wanted us to ask if Adora could join us for supper this evening.” 

“Talen! Sven!” Fenris looked to see Adora running over to him, wearing a large smile and Fenris sat the elven boys down. The one called Talen shuffled as far as he could from Fenris, sniffling a little. Sven looked away and crossed his arms. 

“We told Ma' about your birthday and...” Talen shuffled closer to Adora and further from Fenris, glancing back at him. “She wanted us to invite you and your... da' over for a small party.” 

She smiled, giving Talen a hug and he brightened up a bit. Fenris was unsure how to feel or what to do. He did not know how the boys had found this place, but it set him on the edge that they had so quickly. 

“Can we go Papa? Pleeease?” Adora ran over to Fenris, tugging his hand while she pouted. 

“I... I don't know.” Fenris looked over at the boys again, Talen flinched and Sven was still looking away. 

“For my birthday, Papa?” 

Fenris looked down at her again and he felt himself relax, his shoulders sagged. 

“I suppose.” 

Adora quickly hugged Fenris around the waist, before running back upstairs to grab her things. Fenris noticed that the boy afraid of him continued to fidget and edge away; while the quieter boy spared him glances. He sighed and shuffled away from the attention, going to retrieve his own things from the his room. 

Fenris grabbed his sword from beside the fireplace and turned it over in his hands. The smooth metal catching the glow of the fire in the hearth. It had been another gift from Hawke, the mage claiming he needed his warriors well-armed. Hawke's brother had gotten the better equipment, due to the fact he was accompanying Hawke into the Deep Roads, but Hawke skipped no expenses in getting fine equipment for them all. From the enchanted amulet and rings Fenris wore to the sword he wielded, to even repairs and upgrades to his armor. It was a... strange thing, Hawke's willingness to share what little wealth and resources he had to better others and stop criminals... slavers. 

Fenris was unused to it, to a mage not seeking out some reward or advantage over others. The closest Hawke came to that stereotype was his want for a name and estate to hide behind, even then he did not seem to want that. He talked of the estate for his mother and brother, of how after they were settled he would probably take off and travel for a bit. 

“Papa?” 

Fenris left his thoughts, strapping the sword on his back and turning to find Adora in the doorway with a questioning look. 

“I'm sorry, I am coming.” Fenris grabbed an unopened bottle to share with the hosts, the uneasiness settling in again. He followed his daughter back to the boys, still in the front room and waiting. His hand slipped into the pocket on his belt and ran over the plush doll inside, before he nodded and escorted the children outside the house.


	9. From Royalty to Adventurers

“I'm sorry if Papa scared you.” She skipped along beside Talen and Sven as they entered Lowtown, Papa following a little ways behind. 

“Your da' just caught me by surprise. I ain't that scared of him.” Talen puffed himself up and she giggled, Talen grinning as well. 

“He is... interesting.” Sven looked back at Papa, Talen snickered and nudged her. 

“He says that, cause your da' knows Hawke. Though your da' is... um... huh, interesting, I guess.” 

“Papa is the most interesting and amazing person in this entire world, two days ago he fought a whole cave of dragons!” Adora smiled, using her arms to show how much was a whole. Sven smiled and Talen went back to being the excited elf she knew, instead of subdued and tense. 

“No way, a he faced a whole brood of dragons! Your da' must be a really strong warrior then!” 

“The strongest!” She laughed, and Talen begun asking more questions about what Papa could do. He asked her about what Papa could do and what kind of sword he used. 

“So what about your da's tattoos?” She stopped for a moment, looking back to see Papa distracted with looking around. She began moving again, Talen and Sven looking at her funny. 

“Papa doesn't like to talk about them. A bad man gave them to Papa.” 

“Huh, but what for?” 

“Talen.” Sven sent his brother a look and she was glad when Talen stopped asking. 

Eventually, they made it to the elf homes and Talen and Sven pulled her over to one of the house in the corner of the place, Talen throwing the door open and stepping inside. 

“Ma', Da', we're back.” 

“Bruders!” A little elf girl tackled Talen, her hair as red as his, but her eyes brighter and had a familiar sparkle to her. Talen lifted the girl up and carried the little girl further into the home, while Sven lead her inside. Papa hesitating as he entered too. 

There was a lady with blond hair stirring a pot and a red-haired man smaller than Papa cutting up vegetables. The lady wiped her hands on her apron before turning to them with a smile. 

“It is about time you boys got back. You must be Adora, hello dear.” 

She slowly nodded at the lady, suddenly feeling very shy. Sven squeezed her hand softly and she smiled, nodding at the lady with more confidence. 

“Hello, ma'am.” 

The man stopped his work as well, moving closer to the lady and Talen swept into the middle of them, still holding the little girl. 

“So this is Ma' and Da', and this little runt here is Alvilda.” 

“Hi!” The little girl, waved with one hand, while sucking on the other. “ 

Hi!” She waved back at the little girl and the girl clapped and giggled. “I'm Adora and this is Papa.” 

She reached over for Papa, he came closer and began to speak with the lady and man. She felt Sven tug her arm and looked over, Talen was beside him grinning. 

“Ma', can we go outside to play before supper?” Talen interrupted the adults talking and his father sighed, sending him a glare that reminded her of Sven. 

“If Adora's father says it is alright.” Their mother sighed as well, taking Alvilda from Talen. 

Papa nodded and Talen rushed towards the front door, grabbing something of the table when he exited. 

“Sven, you watch after that lass now. We don't want a repeat, do we?” Sven's father looked at him with a serious face and Sven shook his head, leading her out the door. 

“No, sir.” Sven ducked out the door with her in tow, making his way over to where Talen was standing and grinning near the big tree. “Adults are boring.” Talen flopped to the ground, a long, brown package laying across his legs. Sven sat down next to him and she sat down across from them. 

She could hear a few other children playing on the other side of the tree, but figured most them were inside for supper. 

“So how does it feel to be six?” Talen leaned in and grinned, poking her in the shoulder. She grinned and poked back. 

“It doesn't feel that different silly, it is only when you turn thirteen that you grow up into an adult.” She giggled at Talen's huff. 

“Nine is grown up!” 

“You just said adults are boring.” Sven sighed and shook his head at his brother, smiling at her when Talen fumbled for words. 

“They are... but I'm never going to be a boring adult, like Ma' or Da'. I'm going to be an awesome adventurer like Adora's da'!” Talen flexed his nonexistent muscles, Sven picked up the end of the package sitting in Talen's lap and slapped him in the head with it. Talen grabbed the back of his head and sent Sven a foul look before, grabbing the wrapped object back. 

“All nug-lickers aside, happy birthday.” Talen sat the big present in her lap, still rubbing his head and pouting. “Sven and I did some courier work and scrounged up a bit of coin to buy it.” 

She torn into the paper with a smile. She had never got a wrapped gift before and she was excited to see what it was. Pulling open the last piece of she held up a smooth, bent, piece of wood with a string on it. 

“Wow... what is it?” She turned it over in her hand. The object was almost as tall as her, but light. She gasped as she saw the dragon carved up the wooden part of it. 

“What? You don't know what it is?” Talen looked disappointed. She felt bad. She had seen things like it lying around, but she did not know what it was called or how to use it. 

“She doesn't know the legends Talen.” Sven pushed his brother. “It is a bow, the Hero of Fereldan used one.” 

“A bow?” She tilted her head, looking the wood over again. 

“It is a weapon, well a replica. For practice and play mostly. We figured since your Talen's hero, you should have a hero weapon.” Sven smiled and stood up, brushing off his pants. 

“But I don't know how to use a bow.” She looked up, seeing Talen stand up too. 

“Which is why we are going to teach you!” Talen leaned down and grabbed a pile of sticks that was still in the package, the sticks looked like cut twigs and branches from a tree and had corks on the end of them. 

Talen handed them to Sven before he ran to any alleyway and hefted a big sack out, with a red circle painted on it. 

Sven offered his hand to her and he pulled her up, walking her close to the sack. 

“Okay, so the goal is to shoot the red circle, every time.” Sven moved around her, setting it so her right hand was stretched out and holding the bow. He also placed her feet apart from one another and helped her hold the arrow right. “Now once you've notched the arrow, you have to aim at the red circle and let the arrow go.” 

“Okay.” She looked at the red circle, moving the arrow to focus on it and let go. The arrow flew off the string, spun in the air, and went wide, striking Talen in the face. 

“Talen!” Both her and Sven ran over to Talen, finding him looking at the sky dazed. 

“It is a good thing it is a practice bow.” Talen sat up holding his head. She felt her eyes burn and sniffled. “No, wait, don't cry. I'm fine, see. I mean I might have a black and blue spot tomorrow, but it was worth it.” 

She breathed in heavily and stared at his grinning face, before looking at the bow still in her hand. 

“You'll get better, besides as long as we stick to short, capped arrows and loose bowstring Talen should be fine. Not like he hasn't taken hits to the head before.” 

“Shut it, twit.” 

“Dead wilt.” 

“Dog lord.” 

“Being Fereldan isn't a very good insult.” 

“Only to you.” Talen suck out his tongue, Sven glared, and she giggled. 

Maybe she would be an adventurer when she grew up too. They could all be adventurers together.


	10. A Princess Fit for a Queen

Fenris picked at his food, listening to the children babble and adding in to the conversation when it was asked of him. He did not do well around company, as a slave he was taught to be quiet, patient, and out of sight until called. He spent more time beheading guest than socializing with them, that thought made him cringe. 

“Papa? Do you think, I'll ever have a brother or sister?” Adora looked over at him, causing the table to fall silent. 

“I do not know, Adora.” 

Her face twisted to its usual thinking face and she harshly bit into the food on her fork, before looking at him again. 

“I would need a new mama first.” 

“Adora.” He felt accomplished that his voice was stern and not shaken, but he still had to swallow down the feeling rising his throat. 

“Sorry... but maybe Serrah Hawke could be my new mommy.” 

The silence stretched before Talen burst out laughing, his father slamming his hands on the table. 

“Out boy!” 

“It was totally worth it, old man!” Talen snickered as he got up from the table, grabbing a piece of meat before he ran into a room nearby. 

“I do apologize, Talen is... he is...” The boys' mother looked over, wringing her hands. 

“He is an idiot.” Sven looked up at Fenris for a moment, before going back to his food. “He believes Serrah Hawke is a hopeless mug, My blighted fool of a brother can't see a hero in the making, even if their mabari bit him in the arse.” 

“Sven, watch your mouth.” The boy's mother sent him a stern look. 

“Sorry... but it's true. Hawke's mabari got a mouthful of arrogant elf arse.” Sven snickered and Fenris felt an easiness return to the table. 

“Serrah Hawke has a mabari?” Adora's eye widened and her smile returned, the elf boy blushed as Adora latched onto his arm and asked him other things about Hawke. 

“Adora, let him eat.” 

“Sorry, Papa. Sorry, Sven.” She began eating again, still asking questions when the mood struck her. 

The twins' mother leaned towards Fenris again, keeping her voice low. 

“Have you thought about finding someone to... help look after Adora.” The woman was earnest with her inquiry, but looked at him with pity. Frankly, he did not like it, but knew it was an inevitable question. 

“I have not, we have not been able to settle down till recently... and I...” Fenris looked down at his food again, you couldn't just tell someone that you were an ex-slave on the run, with markings that let you reach into people's bodies; with a six year-old daughter, whose mother you killed long ago... well unless that person was Hawke or associated with Hawke... maybe then. This was definitely not a life nor situation you would bring someone else in. 

“Hmm, I understand. However, Adora needs a maternal presence in her life.” Both of Fenris and the woman realized the room had quieted again, a look at the children showing they heard. 

“What's maternal?” Adora looked over at Sven, the boy preoccupied with give him mother a narrowed stare. 

“Typically a mother or woman.” Sven's eyes never left his mother, she scowled right back and he finally looked away in defeat. 

“Huh, but I have Izzy.” 

“Who is Izzy?” Fenris gave no rest for a silence to settle in this time. Adora fidgeted under his gaze, as if realizing she had said something she wasn't supposed to. She opened her mouth to speak, but Sven cut her off. 

“There a plenty of female role model out there. We've been telling Adora all about the Warden's companions, the bard, the Circle healer, and the maleficar. Even Hawke has strong female presences! Captain Isabela, the Dalish, the Guardswoman!” Sven finally sat up, staring straight at his mother again. 

“Those are stories, Sven. Besides there all adventurers and warriors.” 

“I'm going to be an adventurer!” Adora clapped and grinned, all eyes turning to her. “Just like Papa and Izzy and all the heroes!” 

Immediately Sven's mother leaned back and closed her mouth, looking at Fenris. He kept his eyes on Adora, smiled small and nodded. 

“A fine profession, lass. I used to be an adventurer myself, but then I took an arrow to the knee.” Sven's father laughed, patting his wife on the shoulder. The woman's expression finally softened to her own weary smile. 

“You took an arrow to the knee, did it hurt a lot!? I accidentally hit Talen in the head with an arrow and it hurt a lot, it was a practice arrow though.” 

Everyone laughed, even Fenris found it in him to chuckle. Sven explained the expression to the Adora and her resulting pout brought forth more smiles and laughs. 

Eventually, everything calmed down and finished their meals. Fenris helping clean up, while Adora and Sven went to get Talen. The kids came back, Adora grabbed her pack and looked at Papa. 

“We are going to play with my dolls, okay Papa?” 

“Wait.” Fenris sat the dishes he was holding back onto the table and kneeled down in front of Adora, he opened his pouch and wrapped his hands around the silk toy inside. “Close your eyes.” 

“Is it my present, Papa?” She rocked on her heels and closed her eyes, the smile on her face growing wider with each passing second. 

Fenris pulled the blue dragon out, offering it up to her in both of his hands. 

“Open your eyes.” Fenris grinned when she gasped, carefully accepting the toy. She rubbed it against her cheek and cooed. 

“Papa... it... it's so soft and it's blue, like my eyes! A dragon!” She squealed and hugged it close, giving Fenris a peck on his cheek. 

“I'm glad you like it.” Fenris ruffled her hair and she squealed again, grabbing her pack and running back to play with the boys. 

“Talen, Sven, Papa got me a dragon!” 

“She is growing up to be a good lass, don't anyone tell you different.” 

Fenris was surprised, looking over at Talen's and Sven's father as he finished cleaning. The man not making any indication he spoke, other than he glance at Fenris. 

“Thank you.”


	11. The Dragon's Intrusion

She was so excited and happy, she had been getting better at shooting her bow. Now she could almost always hit the sack, although never really in the middle where the circle was; but Talen and Sven were happy too so it didn't matter, because she was getting better. 

“Talen!” A boy stumbled into the empty courtyard, he was a red-headed human and she had never seen him before. The boy stopped trying to get his breath back and leaned on his knees. 

“Cricket?” Talen placed the pile of practice arrows he had been holding down and walked over to the human boy. 

“You'll never guess.” Cricket stood up, apparently having got his breath back. “Serrah Hawke is back and he brought back a fortune!” 

“What!” Talen stood there for a moment before he grabbed Cricket by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes. “Where is he now!?” 

“The Hanged Man!” Cricket's eyes darted to the sides and he tried to pull away, Talen threw him away and raced out of the area. 

“Talen, wait!” Sven grabbed her hand and took off after his brother, her bow still in his hand. The two of them rounded the second corner, to find a huge crowd outside the tavern. Sven held her hand tightly as he weaved them through the crowd to the alleyway. “Damnation! Talen must already gone inside.” 

She scrambled through the hole in wall after Sven, the other elf having dove through it and taken off down the hall. 

“Sven, wait!” She ran out of the room, seeing Sven go around the corner on the right at the end of the hall and she followed. 

When she turned the corner she stopped, the main room of the tavern was packed full of people. They were all laughing and drinking, surrounding a small figure. She could barely make out a fine brown coat and golden ring necklace, things that the dwarf, Varric, wore. She looked around the rest of the room, creeping down the stair slowly and looking for any sign of Talen or Sven. 

She didn't like this, she was afraid to go back to the alley and through Lowtown by herself. She didn't like the crowd either, Papa hated and avoided crowds. Remembering Papa made her quickly grab the hood sown onto the back of her shirt and pull it up over her head, she scrambled to the closest shadowed corner like Papa told her. She sat down in the corner, whimpering a little and pulled her knees to her chest trying to make herself smaller. She didn't like this at all, she wanted Papa now. 

With shaky hand she pulled her pack off and dug through it, feeling a calmness wash over her as she took out her dragon and held it to her chest. She let out another whimper and buried her face into the dragon, trying to wipe away the burning of her eyes. 

“Princess?” She jumped when she felt a hand on her head and she snapped her head up to meet light brown eyes. 

“IZZY!” Finding comfort in someone she knew she wrapped her arms around the woman and sniffled. 

“Oh, sweetness. Don't cry, it'll be okay.” Izzy seemed to hesitate, before lifting her up. “Did those boys leave you here by yourself?” 

She loosened her hold on Izzy and looked at Izzy's face, nodding as the woman smirked. 

“Well then, how about you come and keep me and my friends company.” 

She nodded with a smile and wiped her wet face with her sleeve, one arm around Izzy while the other was around her dragon. Izzy brought her over to a table in the corner and sat her down across from three other people, before sitting beside her. One of the strangers was an elf, but she had funny clothes and markings like Papa but they looked drawn on; another was human, and had lots of feathers and shiny things on his coat. Both of which had the glow, that told her they were magical people. The last person had his hood up, but he had a more familiar glow about him. 

“Serrah Hawke?” She flinched when his head snapped up and his hand went to the hood, he looked a little tired and sick. 

“Shhh, don't say that so loud.” Hawke pressed his finger to his lips and then pointed over at the crowd around Varric. 

“Oh, you don't like crowds either?” She sat her dragon on the table and leaned in. Hawke's eyes dropped to the doll, before looking at her. 

“Sure, why not. Where did you get that?” 

“Hawke, you need to talk about what happened. Keeping it bottled up like this is going to tear you apart.” The human with the feathers put his hand on Hawke's shoulder, Hawke shook it off. 

“I will Anders, but for right now I'm going to get besotted, now shush.” Hawke never looked away from her and he leaned in closer, she could smell the thick, hot scent of liquor in his breath. “Where did you get that?” 

“Hawke.” Izzy grabbed the doll and put down on the bench. 

“Isabela?” 

“You're scaring the poor thing, I think it's about time we get you back to Gamlen's.” Izzy grabbed the bottle that Hawke had and started to get up. 

She jumped as Hawke slammed his hands on the table. 

“Maker's breath, I just want to know where she got the doll!” 

“Oh, that is the doll you gave to Fenris, isn't it?” The elf lady leaned over the table to look at the doll, Hawke still stared and it felt really bad. 

She picked up the doll and held it to her chest, leaning as far as she could away from Hawke. 

“Papa gave it to me.” 

“Where'd your Papa get it?” Hawke fired right back, his eyes narrowing. She whimpered and scrambled out of her seat, running back to the room with the hole. 

“Shit! Wait!” She only looked back for a second seeing Izzy stopping Hawke from chasing after, she lost sight as she turned the corner and ran for the room before slipping through the secret entrance. As soon as she got into the alley she curled up and cried into her dragon. 

Papa was going to be so angry.

()====()=[]O

Fenris sighed, staring into the fireplace. He was hesitant to take Adora back to that place, since this was the second time she had come back upset. This time she would hear no soft words or comfort. She had even refused to tell him what was wrong and that had felt like a personal stab at him, despite knowing otherwise. 

He had a lot on his mind though, from Adora, to his mercenary contracts he had to finish, to the news of Hawke's return. While Adora was the most important, the other two were also for her safety. The jobs gave him money to save to get her new clothes and restock their food when it ran out. Hawke... Hawke was an unknown, but he figured that the mage had his attention because he had promised to help with Danarius. 

The news of Hawke's wealth was spreading quickly and so was his loss. The man had gained riches and even sent a request to purchase the Amell estate, but he had also lost his brother to the Deep Roads. The many said it was to the taint, but the informed few claimed he had been taken by the Grey Wardens and nothing has been heard from them. To have lost most of his family in so little time Hawke was either an incredibly strong man or a well-adapted, broken one. 

“PAPA!” 

Fenris jumped, grabbing his sword and bolting for Adora's room before he even realized it. He entered the room seeing Adora hugging her dragon and cowering a corner, a hooded figure standing between them. Without thought, Fenris' hand was in the person's chest, clamping down on their heart but not removing it, not yet. 

“Fen... Fenris?” The voice sent shock through Fenris and he loosened his grip, but did not remove it. He tugged the man's hood down and was meet with black hair. 

“Hawke?” 

“You have a daughter?” Hawke tried to look over his shoulder, wincing from the constricting feeling. He managed to focus on Fenris with one of his deep blue eyes. 

“... Yes.” 

“She is adorable, looks a bit like you.” Hawke smile was weary and it disappeared when he coughed. 

“Hawke... why?” 

“I recognized the dragon and I wanted to see... I...” Hawke coughed again and Fenris felt the mage's heartbeat falter for a moment, Fenris knew the pain was unbearable and that Hawke was fairly resilient if he was still able to talk. 

Fenris was conflicted, a part of him screamed to let this mage go. He was a... good one, so few of those there are, and he had done nothing but respect Fenris in his own weird way. Still the other part of Fenris argued, this mage knew his weakness now and whose to say he wouldn't use that against him. What if Hawke saw the child as a liability or a point he could prey on? 

Fenris knew he had to do what was best for Adora and he reinforced his ghosting ability, preparing to do what he had to. 

“Papa, don't!” Adora got up and ran from her spot on the floor, latching onto Hawke's arm. Fenris watched as Adora pulled something out of Hawke's grasp and held close to her, she looked up with tears in her eyes. “Please, don't. He brought back Mama's doll.” 

Fenris lost his nerve as surprise hit him and he removed his hand from Hawke's chest carefully. Hawke dropped to his knees and was forced to hold himself up from hitting the floor, his breath coming out harsh and ragged. 

Adora went to Hawke, watching as he took pained breaths. 

“Why did you have Mama's doll?” Adora wiped her tears and held the doll against her neck. 

“You left it in Varric's suite...” Hawke forced another deep breath. “I was going to return it, but I didn't know where to take it. It kept me company in the Deep Roads... Merrill tried to get the smell of stone and darkspawn out of it.” 

Adora smiled and Hawke gave another sad, exhausted smile in return, before he fell to the ground unconscious. Adora's face dropped and her eyes got wide, she fell to her knees and shook Hawke. Fenris dropped down too, carefully turning Hawke over. 

“Is he going to be okay, Papa?” 

“I don't know.” 

Hawke was still breathing, but he looked worse for wear. The skin around his eyes were puffy and underneath they were black from lack of sleep. He no longer had the look of a person too clean for Lowtown; rather he looked like he belonged, with dirt streaked across his face and a few scars visible were the dirt had been cleaned for healing. He was lacking the air that he had only a month ago before his departure, it made Fenris wish he had gone with the man into the Deep Roads if only to prevent this sorry state. 

With a little help from Adora, Fenris managed to lift Hawke over his shoulder. They moved him into Fenris' room and onto the bed Fenris used. Fenris laid Hawke down, unsure what else he could do. 

“Papa?” 

“Yes, Adora.” 

“Serrah Hawke is a good magic person, right?” 

“...I—I hope so.”


	12. Guarding the Princess' Tower

Papa had gone off to work for the day, but she had decided to stay at the mansion. Hawke still hadn't woken up and she had wanted to be there in case he did, Papa had seemed torn but allowed it. 

Hawke looked different the last time she had seen him, before his long trip. His hair was a little longer and he had more of it on his face now, rather than just his chin. He didn't look so good either, his skin was not as dark as it was before except around his eyes and when she had tried to shake him awake his skin felt cold and sticky. 

She heard a slight groan and looked up from the pictures in her book, finding his tired blue eyes looking at her from underneath his arm. 

“Morning!” She grabbed her blanket and Mama's doll in the hand not holding the book and hopped off the chair, moving to sit on the empty side of the bed. 

“Where is...” Hawke coughed and she went back over to the table, grabbing the cup of juice she had been drinking and handing it to Hawke. He managed to set up with another groan and drank the entire cup, setting it on the floor. 

She hopped back on the bed and Hawke laid back on the pillows, looking at her. 

“Where is your father?” 

“Papa went to do jobs.” 

“What jobs?” 

“I don't know, Papa just said he has to do jobs.” She laid back on the pillow on her side and opened her book back up, imagining fighting the dragon on the page with her arrows. She could see Hawke looking around the room, before leaning back again with a sigh. 

“What are you reading?” 

“Reading?” She quirked her head to the side as she looked over at Hawke, his expression was of confusion and then thoughtfulness. 

“You don't know how to read?” Hawke scooted closer, looking at the book. 

“Nu-uh, Papa never taught me about reading.” 

“Well... um... these letters here form words.” Hawke pointed at the black pictures in a line, the ones she didn't know. “And the words form a story.” 

“Oh, like what Varric does?” 

“Sort of... would you like me to read it to you?” 

“Would you! Please!” She offered the book to Hawke jumping up and down in place, she would finally hear a story of dragons and swords and heroes. She settled into Hawke's side and leaned her head on his arm to see the pictures, a smile spreading across her face. She glanced up to see Hawke with a small smile too. 

She was even happier when she heard the story. It was about a knight in shiny armor, although Hawke said he was actually a mage in disguise and had to hide his powers for his family to be safe. The knight was chosen by King Malcolm to go save an entire town from a big, bad dragon, which was really a creepy Witch of the Wilds in disguise. The knight had two helpers at his side too-- a pretty archer named Bethany, who Hawke said was obviously a concealed mage too, and a funny squire named Carver who was ungrateful, which Hawke explained that a squire was someone cleaned the knight's armor and took care of his things. The three of them went off to defeat the dragon in its cave and it was a long and hard battle, but they killed the dragon and stole its hoard of treasure. When they returned to the village they gave the gold to help all the villagers rebuild. 

“And the knight was named a lord of Wildervale, Bethany ended up marrying an extremely handsome prince, and Carver become a knight himself... well, he remained kind of twit the rest of his life, but a knightly twit. And they all lived happily ever after.” Hawke closed the book, setting it to the side, before he looked up at the broken in ceiling. 

“Serrah Hawke, are you okay?” 

“Wonderful... I never did catch your name.” Hawke's voice sounded angry, but it softened out at the end and he turned his head away from her. 

“My name's Adora... did something make you angry? Did I do something wrong?” She thought back to what she did, maybe he hadn't wanted to read the book. She felt a burn in her eyes and tried to hold back her tears. “I'm sorry, I won't do it again.” 

She stopped with a sniffle though when she saw Hawke shaking with a hand over his face. She suddenly felt bad again, hugging his arm as she heard a muffled sob. 

After a little bit, Hawke stopped shaking and she could hear him taking deeper, even breaths. 

“... Thank you.” Hawke's voice cracked a little. He carefully removed his arm from her grasp and pulled her into a hug, his other arm dropping to wrap around her too. She felt so tiny, he was bigger than Papa and she was almost engulfed by his arms. He held her close like Papa sometimes did when he wasn't feeling good, his chin tucked on her head while holding her to his chest. She could feel the rumble as he cleared his throat to speak. “You're a good kid, thank you.” 

“Thank you... are you okay now?” 

“I think so... for now.” Hawke let her go, sitting her back on the other side of the bed as he threw his legs of his side. She grabbed the back of his shirt and tugged a bit, bringing his attention back to her. 

“Why... why were you crying?” She was worried he would feel bad again, but Hawke just sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“I... my brother... my family is getting smaller.” 

“Smaller?” She scooted back across the bed, sitting next to Hawke on the edge of the bed and dangling her feet off the side. 

“My... my father... and my little sister... and now my brother... their gone.” Hawke cover his face with both of his hands and she felt bad again, but he looked up after a bit and turned his gaze on her. “It is just me and Mother now.” 

“Oh, well I'm sure they'll come back... and if they don't there is me and Papa! We could be a bigger family together!” She smiled and was glad when Hawke smiled back, ruffling her hair. He stood up to stretch and winced a bit, his hand touching where Papa had been in his chest. She gasped as a green light came from his hand, she could not really remember the last time she saw magic at work. Papa made sure to keep her away from the those things, although she could vaguely remember the old man's magic. Hawke's magic was different than what she remembered of the old man, it was pretty and felt... soft. Hawke smiled and held his finger up to his lips, she giggled and returned the gesture with a nod. 

“Well then, I'm hungry. Haven't had anything decent since entering that blighted place, what do you say we find something to fix?” Hawke grinned like she had seen him to do before his trip and she nodded, she liked this Serrah Hawke more.


	13. Lick the Dragon's Wounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So last chapter before the three year skip, enjoy.

Fenris stopped in the doorway the instant he smelled the scent cooking meats, it meant either Adora was playing in the kitchen or Hawke was up and he wasn't sure he wanted to face either scenario. Fenris moved quietly through the manor to the kitchen, he was hit with more delicious aromas and honestly it made his stomach growl and his mouth water. 

There had been a few times when Danarius had humored his with a decent meal, that had been long ago and frankly neither the Hanged Man or the elven twins' family could afford the luxury ingredients stocked in the manor's kitchen to duplicate it. He peeked into the room, seeing a disheveled Hawke cutting up vegetables while Adora stirred a pot on the table. 

“I used to help Mother cook all the time. My brother would be out in the fields or with Peaches and Father would help my sister practice, so I was the only one left to help.” 

“But, didn't you have to practice magic too?” Adora stopped stirring and looked over at Hawke. 

“Sometimes, but I am... was the older brother. Most of the things she was learning I already knew... besides sometimes I think she saw herself incapable compared to me... but she was a magnificent mage in her own right. Maker, she would have thought were the most adorable thing ever.” 

“Serrah Hawke...? What was your Papa like?” Adora went back to stirring and Hawke tended to the pot over the fire. 

“Well, a lot of people said he was like me. Mother says I'm a spitting image. He was charming, although Mother will tell you his mouth got him in trouble a lot. He once told me _'Son, you're destined to do... something... at sometime.'_... Maker's breath I miss him.” Hawke let out a sad laugh and Adora got a thoughtful look. 

“Are you going to be a Papa like your Papa was?” 

Hawke froze, before straightening up and coughing. 

“Um... I... I never really thought about kids before... I've never had the to worry about... I mean you're, they're... nice... kids are nice, but I don't know if I'd necessarily be a good father...” Hawke coughed again, going back to the stew. 

“Oh, is it because you like men?” 

Hawke spluttered, almost knocking the kettle into the fire. Fenris had to force down a laugh, he had never seen Hawke flustered before and for once it felt nice to see the mage get a taste of his own medicine. 

“I...! What!” 

“My friend Talen said you liked men, and that is why there will never be any baby Hawkes.” 

“Yeah, well you tell your friend, he can take his left foot and right hand and shove it...” 

“Hawke!” Fenris opened the door, sending the mage a pointed look. His eyes drifting over to Adora, who ducked beneath the table. 

“... Sorry. I'm not to good with kids.” Hawke rubbed his neck and looked away, turning back to the kettle on the fire. 

Adora looked over the table top at Hawke and Fenris almost smiled, before her eyes focused on him with a curious look. As quietly as she could she shuffled over to Fenris, before tugging on his leggings and pointing over to Hawke. It took Fenris a moment to understand and he was surprised by Adora's actions. Adora let go and slipped past him out the room, leaving him and Hawke alone. Fenris cleared his throat, looking guiltily to the side. 

“Hawke... I... I am sorry... for...” 

“Don't.” The mage's voice was actually harsh and he would never admit it, but Fenris felt a bit of fear run through him. “Just... don't apologize. I'm done with apologies. Varric apologizing for Bartrand and Carver, Anders apologizing for the Grey Warden solution, Merrill and Isabela apologizing just because, having to apologize to Mother for being wrong. Don't they get it I'm always fucking wrong!” Hawke slammed his fist on the table beside him, the plates rattling. 

“Hawke, I...” 

Hawke's gaze stopped Fenris, the man looking far too broken. 

“Don't ever apologize for protecting your family, Fenris. Especially when you do it far better than I.” Hawke sighed, pulling the kettle off, putting it on the table, and leaning over it. His unruly hair curtaining his face and emotions from Fenris. Fenris shifted and walked closer, placing a hand hesitantly on Hawke's shoulder. 

“You are not the fool you believe yourself to be. You are no magister, no abomination, no blood mage, or demon. You are a good man with good intentions and...” Fenris hesitated. Would Hawke stay that way, would he always be a good man? Besides weren't good intentions just veiled evils, selfish wants justified. But no, this was Hawke and no finer a... person in Kirkwall. “...and sometimes that is enough.” 

“Well it better blighted, well be. Because I'm done with adventuring for a while, time to sit back, take care of Mother, and get fat on sweetmeats and cheeses.” Hawke gave his customary smile and Fenris couldn't help but smile a bit himself. He could see Hawke still needed time to heal, but he could also see a bit of the old Hawke still in there. 

“Are you going to kiss now?” 

“Aw lass, they ain't gonna do it now. Don't you know nothing about romance, the moods got be just right.” 

“Shut up, Talen. They were just staring and I wanted to know!” 

“The lass just told me to shut up! This is your doing, Sven!” 

“Oi, which of one of you two is Talen.” 

Fenris coughed to hide his chuckle, seeing the three children in the doorway staring up with wide eyes at Hawke. Both Adora and Sven pointed to Talen, while Talen was the only one pointing to Sven. 

“Who says you got the right to talk about my love life. I'm coming for you... later... maybe... Now whose hungry?” Hawke's expression going from angry to amused, while Talen's darkened with fear and confusion. 

Yes, Hawke would definitely return to being himself, all he needed was time... and little children and broody elves to terrorize.


	14. Years Passed By

**_Three Years Later_ **

“Lady Elegant got you hard across the face, this time.” 

“What you do this time, Talen?” She laughed, kicking her feet against the crate. The elf boy placed his hands on his hips and glaring at both his brother and best friend, his left cheek stark red. 

“I told the lass that what I lack in strength, I make up for in size.” Talen wiggled his eyebrows. 

She stopped laughing and pretended to throw up, nudging Sven beside her. 

“Maker's breath, dead wilt, you were only supposed to help her lift a few boxes, not make a damn pass at her.” Sven sighed, patting her on the shoulder in pity. 

“Aw, come on and what are you still making that face for princess? You're eight now, almost an adult.” Talen crossed his arms and pouted. 

“I've got years till I'm an adult, thank you very much. Besides aren't you an adult now, I didn't think a thirteen year old was supposed to pout like a little babe.” She crossed her own arms with a smirk and the two of them started a staring contest, Talen finally losing with a huff. 

“Fine, be that way. I feel sorry for whoever ends up marrying you.” Talen dropped on the ground in front of the crates. Sven leaned his elbow on his knee and rested his chin in his hand, to get a better look at his brother. 

“Funny, I feel sorry for whoever ends up with you.” Sven snickered. 

Talen sent his brother another glare and she leaned back on her arms to get a better look at both of them. 

Three years had brought the three of them together like family, each willing to fight for the others. The time also changed the twins physically. 

Talen was broader now, muscle from labor or so he claimed. His hair was still short though, except for a small braid he sported tucked behind his ear. There were also times when his voice squeaked, those were kinda funny; although there were times when she knew better than to laugh especially when he was serious or angry. 

Sven was still kinda thin, but when he wore his nice vest she could see he had some muscle as well. His face, unlike Talen's which was still kind of rounded, had a sharper angle almost like Papa. Like Talen he had kept his hair almost the same length, except now he kept it tied back with a band. 

“Hey! Are you listening!?” Talen's voice snapped her out of it and she glanced down at him, her face blank. 

“Andraste's knickers, princess! Pay attention.” Talen sighed, shaking his head. 

She looked over at Sven for an answer, but he merely gave a small smile. She turned her head away from him huffing angrily, her cheeks feeling warm and stomach fluttering. 

It had been so strange lately. Sven was one of her best friends, except now every time he smiled at her she felt all weird and fuzzy. It was all just so... stupid! 

“She still ain't listening! LASS! I'M TALKING HERE!” Talen waved his hand in her face and she pouted, pushing it out of her face. 

“What is it Talen!?” 

“I said I took up a job for us!” Talen moved back pointing over his shoulder to the Alienage entrance. “Lirene offered a whole sovereign if we took some supplies down to the Darktown Clinic.” 

“Papa doesn't want me going down there nitwit.” 

“What your da' don't know ain't gonna hurt him, besides if you don't help you get no cut.” 

“But... but I really want a new bow!” She pouted, watching Talen revel in her pain. 

“You're going to have to work for it.” 

“Talen, you're just going to get her in trouble, stay here. We'll be back soon.” Sven patted her on the shoulder and hopped off the crate. 

“But—But—But!” 

“See you later, princess.” Talen laughter echoed off the Alienage homes as he threw an arrogant smirk over his shoulder at her. 

THIS WAS SO STUPID! Ever since their last name day, the twins had been leaving her behind during their adventures. Claiming it was safer and she'd only get in trouble, it made her so mad. So what if they were technically adults now, they weren't that much older than her. They were supposed to be her adventuring companions, so why was she always being left behind! This was so... 

“ARGH, STUPID!” She punched her backpack laying beside her, stopping instantly realizing what it was. She opened it up and pulled out her dragon doll, Talen told her she was getting to old for dolls and she sort of figured he was right. The thing was she wasn't getting too old for dolls, just too old to be playing with them. They had other purposes... 

Mama's doll, hand sown by a mama she never knew; the straw-woven _qalaba_ , from the white warriors in the jungle; the leather knight, the first doll Papa bought her; the mabari she found after coming here, hidden within the cities walls; and the blue dragon, Hawke... 

Hawke had been around more lately, apparently he moved into Hightown with his Mama. He often came over with bread, fruit, and sweets for her and Papa. She supposed he was just lonely, Papa had said that too. She knew that she sometimes got lonely when she spent weeks with just her and Papa, so Hawke being with his Mama all the time had to be boring. 

“Oh, Adora right?” 

She looked up from staring at the ground, seeing the Dalish elf, Papa didn't like at all, smiling at her. She pulled her hooded cloak tighter around her, bowing her head a bit 

“Yes, ma'am.” 

“Ma'am? That makes me sound so old, or is it proper? Oh, am I being offensive? I'm sorry if I am. You haven't seen Hawke, have you?” 

“No, I haven't ma'am.” 

“Oh, okay! Maybe I should try the Hanged Man!” 

She let out a sigh as the other elf left. It had been three years and still no one but Hawke knew she was Papa's daughter. Although they had all come to know her as the Alienage princess since she often visited The Hanged Man with Talen and Sven. Still she didn't like the other mages in the group like she did Hawke. The Dalish girl, Merrill, she was a blood mage and Papa had taught her that blood magic was bad and forbidden. Plus Merrill always smelled of rust and the air never sat right when the Dalish was in the room. The healer, Anders, was better, but Papa didn't like her around him either. His presence was calming like Hawke's, but it was really overpowering too. Sometimes she had a hard time breathing because of the thick air, she noticed it was usually when he was angry. 

“Adora?” 

This time she smiled when she looked up, seeing the man the Dalish had been just looking for. 

“Serrah Hawke!” She jumped down wrapping her arms around the mage and he chuckled, patting her head. 

“What are you doing out here?” 

“I was supposed to go adventuring with Talen and Sven, but they left me.” She pouted and lifted her bow and corked arrows off the crate for emphasis. 

“Why is that?” Hawke took his typical thinking pose, his hand on his chin as he stared down at her. 

“They went to Darktown and...” 

Hawke raised his hand. 

“Say no more, Fenris would kill over if you had gone along.” Hawke put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed lightly, smiling down at her. “It's better that they did leave you.” 

“Yeah... oh, and Merrill was looking for you.” 

“Really, I told her I'd pick her up. Well, hopefully she went to The Hanged Man, I planned on taking the women out shopping today and I'm meeting Isabela and Aveline there.” 

“Shopping? Why?” She looked up at him, his human size making her feel as if she was five again. 

“Fenris, didn't tell you? I bet you that nug-licker was going to skip out... I'm having a house warming party. Finally got everyone all settled in, got all my payments from the expedition, Mother is happy, I'm... well, I'm decent... Anyways, I saved a little gold back and I plan to celebrate with all my friends. I'm also treating Aveline, Isabela, and Merrill to some nice formalwear... hopefully Anders too. I offered to do so for Varric and your father, but they declined... how would you like a nice outfit to wear too?” 

“I don't know, if Papa...” 

“Come on, please. Your Papa is a spoilsport, indulge me, humor me, take pity on a crazy human! MAKER PLEASE!” Hawke looked ready to drop to his knees, knowing how dramatic the man could be she wouldn't put it past the him! 

“Okay, Serrah Hawke. Just please stop.” She giggled as Hawke brightened up with a smirk. 

Hawke waited as she pulled on her backpack and wrapped her cloak tighter again. She missed her old shirt with the hood sown on, but it had gotten too small and neither her nor Papa knew how to sew one on her new blouse. 

“Off we go then!” Hawke led the way and she followed.


	15. The Knight's Company

He supposed that after this he could swing by the Alienage for Adora and head home for the evening. He had needed to deflate after clearing out the band of thugs in Darktown and a few hands of Diamondback at The Hanged Man seemed to do the trick... well until the witch showed up, the very thing he feared, a blood mage who thought demons were playthings. 

“Kitten, I thought Hawke was supposed to pick you up at home?” 

“Was he? I thought Hawke wanted me to meet him here.” 

“No Rivaini is right Daisy, because he wanted to check on princess and her two squires.” 

“Squires?” Fenris raised an eyebrow, keeping his eyes on his cards. 

“You should see them, they are adorable. This little elven girl and these two boys who fight for her attention, ah, young love.” Isabela smirked, her chin in hand as she looked over Fenris as he looked up. 

“What?” 

“I just thought of how it is kind of like how you and Sparkle-Fingers fight over Hawke.” 

“We do not fight over Hawke.” Fenris folded, flipping his Queen and Priest over. 

“Sweetness, if there was any more sexual tension between the three of you, I'd have a sore back.” 

“You'll have a sore head, if you keep talking like that.” 

“Mmm, so Manhands. How has that courting...” 

“Not another word, whore.” 

“Alright, alright, calm down big girl. I just wanted to know if you still needed Hawke's help.” 

“Unfortunately, yes.” 

Isabela nodded, calling Varric's bet. 

“Don't bother having Nora bring up another mug of piss Corff, I'm just grabbing the women and leaving.” 

The group heard Hawke before they saw him, sashaying in as the noble he portrayed himself to be. 

“My dear friends, how I've missed you.” 

“Hello Hawke, you are having a good day then?” The witch tilted her head. 

“Hawke. I'm guessing you received more news from Carver?” 

“If you mean more passive-aggressive quips about being alive in the Grey Wardens and veiled jabs at how much of an asshole I am, then yes! Wonderful news.” 

The entire group smiled, knowing that Carver being alive truly was a weight off Hawke's heart. Even Fenris found himself smiling as Hawke plopped down in a seat, being far happier than someone, whose brother thought him a complete ass, should be. However, Fenris' attention shifted as a little hooded figure scrambled into the room, shutting the door behind them. The child turned and paused when they saw him. 

“Princess, to what do I own the visit. I don't usually see you without Scuffles and Whispers.” Varric flipped his cards, Aveline and Isabela doing the same. Isabela, of course having the winning hand. 

“She's with me.” Hawke smirked, glancing over to Fenris and Fenris couldn't help but feel a slightly irritated that Hawke would bring Adora here. “She was left in the Alienage, while the boys went to deliver some bandages to Anders.” 

“Blondie needs to be getting out more.” Varric shuffled the reassembled deck. “So Princess, why did you decide to tag along with Hawke?” 

“Um... he invited me to his party.” Fenris notice Adora look at him hopefully, from the corner of eyes. “He begged me to let him buy me nice clothes, it was kinda scary.” 

Everyone laughed, but Fenris, instead he smiled. The possibility of going to Hawke's party occupying his mind. 

“Maker take you all.” Hawke tried to keep the smile off his face as he glared at his friends, but it eventually broke through with a sigh. “Can we just get going?” 

“Why not.” Isabela threw back the rest of her mug before standing, Aveline and Merrill going to leave as well. 

“Well then. I hate to kick you out, Broody, but I have some pages to...” 

“It is fine, I think I shall accompany Hawke.” Fenris stood up, a blush spreading across his face as he realized what he had proposed, and noticed the surprised and suggestive looks the others gave him. Even Adora seemed to raise an eyebrow at him. “Uh, I need to do some shopping myself, that is...” 

“The more the merry! Let's go!” Hawke walked quickly from the room, the others sharing a look before following. For once he had to thank Hawke for saving him from more embarrassment.


	16. Just Between the Princess and Knight

She listened as Izzy, Aveline, and the seamstress argued, their voices carrying despite the door being closed. There was some things they said she didn't quite understand, like 'going Orlesian' and something about 'milking a nug'. Other things she did understand, like the term 'slattern' and 'knocking boots', which had her trying to ignore the rest of what was being said. 

While Izzy and the dressmaker helped Aveline into a nice dress, Merrill waited her turn and looked at the dress forms dressed in skimpy, lace garments against the wall. 

“They're very pretty, don't you think so Fenris?” Merrill looked over at Papa, who was leaning on the wall nearby. He turned away with a huff, his cheeks red. 

“Merrill, those aren't for parties... well at least not the kind I'm throwing.” Hawke snickered, his head peaked out from behind the screen he was using. 

“What kind of parties are they for?” 

“The Isabela kind.” Hawke ducked back behind the screen. 

“Oh, the dirty kind then.” Merrill seemed to look at the garments with more interest, humming a happy tune. 

Honestly, she didn't know how Papa dealt with them. They were funny and nice, but they were really strange too. She wanted to ask Papa, but she didn't really know how. He was Papa, but she couldn't call him that, not around all of them. 

“Alright, what do you think?” Hawke walked out, his usual green tunic and blue trousers traded out for a white undershirt, blue vest, and black trousers. 

“Wow, you look very handsome, Hawke!” Merrill clapped and Hawke grinned, placing his hands on his hips. 

“Well that's one nod of approval, what about you two?” 

“I like it! It makes you look like... like a prince!” She smiled, leaning forwards on her stool. 

“Fenris?” Hawke's eye locked on Papa, hers and Merrill looked over too. 

“It is a fine outfit.” Papa looked at Hawke with a neutral face, Hawke raised an eyebrow. 

“You don't like it?” 

“It is fine, Hawke.” 

“What is wrong with it?” Hawke folded his arms, smirking at the glare Papa sent him. 

“I said it is fine.” 

“I just want to know, what is wrong with it?” Hawke's smirk widened as Papa growled. 

“Hawke!” 

“Yes, Fenris?” 

“Why are you so insistent upon this?” 

“Maybe I care what you think?” 

Papa froze, his anger draining away and he pushed off from the wall with a neutral face. 

“It—it does not suit you.” Papa didn't look at Hawke, a sigh escaped him and he left the shop. Hawke let out a sigh himself, looking down at the outfit. 

“Well, he is stubborn, isn't he?” Hawke begun pulling hard on the laces of the vest as he disappeared behind the screen again. Merrill looked at the door, probably worried about Papa like she was. 

She stood up from the stool, going to check on Papa. 

“Are you leaving?” Merrill drifted over to her and she shook her head. 

“I just want to make sure Pa... Fenris is okay.” She shuffled, Papa's name tasted strange in her mouth and she worried that maybe that was suspicious or maybe Merrill would figure it out or maybe... 

“Okay, I'll make sure Hawke is okay too.” Merrill gave her a small smile, drifting towards the clothes closer to the screen Hawke was using. It confused her, was Hawke upset too? She hadn't really thought about it and he seemed fine, he was the one who had been teasing Papa after all. 

Adults were so annoying and confusing. 

She pushed the door open, hearing Papa before she saw him. A string of curses in the old language coming from the alley beside the shop. She shuffled into the alley and she saw Papa pacing back and spouting the foreign words. 

“Papa?” 

Fenris stopped, glancing at her with a sigh. He stepped back until he was leaning against the wall and he dropped his head to his chest. 

“Papa, are you okay?” 

“I am fine.” 

“Liar.” 

“Adora!” 

She didn't care, he was lying to her. She didn't want Papa to lie, to see him hurt or sad. She didn't want to see anyone hurt or sad, but especially not Hawke or Papa. Yet they always seemed to upset each other, couldn't they both be happy and honest? 

“Tell the truth!” She moved forwards and wrapped her arms around his waist, her chin on his stomach as she looked up at him. “Please?” 

She saw the sadness in Papa's eyes, his hand combing through her hair. Didn't Papa understand? He may not be able to tell his friends what was wrong, but Papa had her and she had Papa. She would listen and take care of Papa like he did for her. 

“I... Hawke... I don't know what to do. I don't. He confounds me, teases me, makes me... There is nothing that _you_ can do about it, Adora.” Papa looked down at her, her eyes growing wider as she processed what Papa was saying. Where his words sounded muddled to himself, her mind raced and easily picked out the underlying message there. 

It made her slightly angry, Papa was never confused or hesitant. He rushed forward, could slice down what ever enemy lay in his way. He could take down Hawke with his blade and yet instead her Papa trembled before him, frightened and lost. 

Hawke had become a good friend to her and Papa, yet still Papa thought Hawke was seeking something in the end. He thought Hawke was lying and controlling him, couldn't Papa see Hawke just wanted to make his family bigger. She promised Hawke that her and Papa would help, why did Papa have to make it so sodding hard!? 

Papa kneeled down with his hands on her shoulders. 

“I'm sorry, this is my own weakness. I promise, I'll protect. Even if it has to be from myself.” Papa pulled her into a hug. She didn't need protecting, Papa was so stupid. She wanted to protect him, to make him happy. It was Papa who needed protecting, from himself, if only he would let her and Hawke do it! 

Quietly she followed him back inside the store, pulling her hood further down and keeping her eyes to the ground as she thought hard about Hawke and Papa.


	17. The Knight Made Dark

Fenris watched Adora run her fingers across the silk dresses, picking out one of the blue ones that matched her eyes. He allowed himself a smile, knowing how much she liked the feel silk. 

It always felt like a punch to his gut when he looked at Adora. She was growing up fast and he was barely around to see it, but it seemed she was growing up well. She had friends now and she was always learning things. Three years ago she was small enough to fit against his chest as they ran into Kirkwall, three years ago she was practical wearing rags with tangled hair and a face smudged with dirt,three years ago Fenris was on the run with her, uncomplicated and unpossessed by a mage. 

Fenris shook the thought from his head, focusing back on Adora. Isabela and Aveline arguing over something while Adora tried not to laugh, she covered her hand with mouth and shook with suppressed giggles. 

She was growing to look like her mother. Her unnaturally blue eyes sharpening and yet contained a softness, the look of kindness and hope that almost seemed genetic. A few strands of black hair peeking from under her hood, reminding Fenris of her Mother's soft curls. 

Fenris swallowed the lump of guilt in his throat, he deserved to have a constant reminder of his past. Still a part of him pleaded with whatever Gods existed that Adora would grow up to be nothing like him nor her mother. He did not wish her to live as he did, always in fear and always looking over his shoulder. Never to be tormented by the shadows of the past or the simple thoughts of mages, to just be wary of them as all other non-mages were. 

For her not to be her mother was a selfish wish and one that would likely go unheard. She was already kind, sympathetic, intelligent, and everything else Fenris found himself lacking. In truth he was glad she was showing more promise than him, but the more she grew to look like her mother the more regret Fenris felt. 

If not for him, Adora would have her mother. She would have someone maternal to look up to, to answer questions and comfort her like he when he was unable to. Adora might have learned how to read, Adora's mother having gained the skill from a previous master. Her mother would have loved Adora, doted upon her, even now Fenris wondered how her mother would have helped her pick out a dress. Would she have teased her about boys like Isabela did, made helpful suggestions like Aveline, cooed and sighed like Merrill, or done something all her own? 

There had been no love shared between him and Adora's mother, she had been attractive but did not stoke his interest. He wondered about that as well. If he had not been a slave, free to love who he wanted and not forced into her, would he have ended up loving her? Would they had a family built around trust and love, would she have soothed him at night when he trembled with nightmares of his old master? Would there be no love between them at all, her presence only for Adora? Would she have pushed him to search after his own happiness, would she have—would she have approved of Hawke? A man—a mage. 

“That is the best look of a sexy, troubled elf with anger problems and a lot on his mind, to ever grace my sight. I wish I had my drawing book.” 

Fenris jerked, looking up with surprise. Hawke leaned on the wall beside him, dressed back in his street clothes and looking amused. Fenris could feel his face heat up as Hawke's words caught up with him, he turned back forwards finding Adora had gone to try on her dress. His gaze instead focusing on the women still combing through dresses 

“How long have you been there?” 

“Long enough to worry. Thinking that deep can only be bad.” Fenris heard Hawke sigh, he glanced over from the corner of his eye seeing the mage run his fingers through his hair. 

“What thoughts I have left are one of the few things I can claim as my own, forgive me it I don't wish those taken away, too.” 

“No one here owes you a damn thing, Fenris. No one here wants to own you and there is no fucking ulterior motive. So just take my worry for what is and enjoy the fact someone actually gives two shits for once!” 

Fenris tensed, the quick shift of Hawke's emotions still something that had everyone on edge. There were parts of Hawke that healed completely allowing his charming, playful side to come out. Other parts refused to heal and it was far too easy to poke at them, causing Hawke to lash out like a beaten mabari. Fenris found himself experiencing Hawke's bark more often did the others and he wasn't sure if it was because he spent more time alone with him, that he sought to invoke Hawke's rage, or that it was something about him that automatically set Hawke on edge, though he would be willing to bet all three. 

“I did not mean--” 

“I know, I'm sorry.” Hawke walked over and flopped down on the bench beside Fenris, resting his head in his palms. “I'd like to know how you do it, because between the nightmares and Mother and—and the demons--” 

Fenris snapped up, watching Hawke with wide eyes. Hawke looked up from his palm, sighing again at the look on Fenris' face. He rested his cheek on his fist, staring at Fenris with a tired look. 

“They haven't bothered me so much lately, but before we received any news from Carver they were always there. Even when I was awake I could hear them lingering and whispering in the shadows. I was tempted to give in, I really was.” 

“Why are you telling me this?” 

“Talking helps, no matter whose listening...” Hawke glanced at the room the little elven girl had retired to, with a small smile before looking back at Fenris. “Trust me... When the demons plagued me, I kept thinking how pissed you'd be if I gave into some lying, trivial demons and how sad Adora would be if I went from a handsome prince to one of the gruesome abominations. No one wants to kiss one of those.” 

“Hawke...” Fenris fidgeted, his eyes unconsciously drifting down to Hawke's lips. Fenris gripped his own knees and clenched his hands, staring down at them instead. 

“I consider all of you to be my family, you know. Aveline, Isabela, Anders, Varric, even Merrill but the truth is Fenris there is a nothing I want more than for you and Adora to feel apart of that family.” Fenris flinched as he felt Hawke's fingers under his chin, he could feel Hawke hesitate for a moment. Hawke softly guided Fenris over, Fenris trembling as his eyes met Hawke's. The soft pull of Hawke's magic tingling against his chin and guiding him closer to Hawke. It was the lightest touch of their lips, almost everything in Fenris' head screaming for him to pull away. His body refusing and instead taking joy in the small contact, warmth spreading through him. 

Two soft, surprised gasps broke through the haze and Fenris grounded back into reality. He reacted instantly, jerking away and falling backwards off the bench. 

“Fenris!” Hawke moved towards him, Fenris flinched and scrabbled back. 

“DON'T!” Fenris finally managed to get his footing and glanced over, Isabela looking satisfied, while Aveline, Merrill, and Adora had surprise written over their faces. Adora's wide eyes and trembling lip making Fenris feel as if he had betrayed her, he stood and forced his gaze back on Hawke. 

Hawke's eyes swirled with emotions, the most prominent being worry. Fenris' actions finally caught up with him and he could feel the disgust run down the back of his throat, burning a trail of self-hatred with it. The disgust showing on Fenris' face, Hawke's own face twisting from surprise to hurt to his own anger. 

“Forgive me, Fenris. I forgot you're too fucking high on that horse to care for someone _like_ **me**.” 

“Mages can only taint what they touch, you are no exception. No matter what you claim!” 

“Oh, yes because mages can't be people too! They're the damn plague themselves right? Guess what Fenris, surprise, I have feelings too! Not every mage is a heartless, demon-worshiping bastard.” 

“Tch, this coming from a mage who almost turns to demons, to keep his family together! What little is left!” Fenris instantly regretted the words, the flash pain in Hawke's eyes making him feel as he had with Adora. 

“Leave.” Hawke looked down, his hands trembling on the bench. 

“Hawke, I--” 

“Leave now, before I set you on fire.” Hawke settled his gaze on Fenris, the intensity of the anger behind making him flinch again. Fenris felt the pull of magic run across his markings, a soft red glow gathering at Hawke's fingertips. “LEAVE!” 

Fenris sent one last look at Adora, before leaving the building. The hurt and anger on her face, seeding the entire incident deeper in his mind.


	18. Blowing the Dragon's Smoke

She pulled her knees closer to her body, watching from afar as Izzy and Aveline talked to Hawke. She wanted to go talk to Papa, but she was unsure what to say. Papa—Papa hadn't been hurt by Hawke. Unlike everything he told her and everything she believed, Hawke hadn't lashed out at Papa with magic. It was Papa who lashed out, Papa who hurt with words and accusations. She thought back to when Hawke had started to cast magic and she curled tighter, Hawke wouldn't have hurt Papa with it, he was going to hurt himself. She could see it curling in on itself, what Papa said hurt Hawke bad enough that he was going hurt himself with magic. She felt her lip quiver and pressure pressed on the back of her eyes, she was scared for Hawke, she never wanted to see his magic, any magic, do that again. 

She jumped as Hawke sent a fire ball flying across the alley and setting a stack of barrels on fire, Aveline saying something about Templars only for Hawke to scream that he didn't care. She buried her head in her arms, listening but at the same time wishing she wasn't hearing it. 

“Every damn Templar in this Maker forsaken city can come and strike me down!” 

“Hawke, calm down! Think about your mother!” 

“Sure Isabela! I'll just think about how I'm a smear on the Amell name, how can never do anything right and disappoint her! 'You'll never find a wife acting like that. You'll have to marry some without a line of magic for the best chance of having a non-magical child!' Fuck that! I want all my children to be magical! You know what!? I'll marry a fucking mage, problem solved!” 

“Hawke! Hawke where are you going!?” 

She looked up in time to see Hawke stalk past her, a whimper coming from her as she curled tighter. The mage did not even acknowledge her as he exited the alley, still yelling over his shoulder. 

“I'm going to fuck Anders and find a way to have little mage babies with him!” Hawke disappeared around the corner, his footsteps fading. 

She watched Aveline and Izzy come closer, Isabela rubbing the back of her neck. 

“I'll follow him, make sure he doesn't do anything he'll regret.” 

“Good idea.” Aveline watched Isabela disappear around the corner as well, before looking at her. She slumped down and curled tighter. Aveline came over and smiled at her, kneeling down. “I'm sorry you saw that. You probably should have headed back to the Alienage with Merrill.” 

“I don't live in the Alienage.” She glanced up, the pressure behind her eyes growing heavier and Aveline blinked at her. 

“Where do you live?” 

“With Papa in Hightown.” She felt the tears slip out and she tired wiping them away, she didn't care anymore either. Papa—Papa was the bad guy this time, everything was all wrong. “I don't want to go home, please don't make me go home!” 

She barely noticed Aveline's look of surprise between her tears, she launched herself at the woman burying herself in her arms. 

“Why would he do that! Why would Papa hurt someone like that! Why would he hurt Serrah Hawke, someone who loves him!” She trembled, the smell of sword polish and marigolds soothing her a bit as Aveline rubbed her back. 

“Sometimes—sometimes love is scarier than anything else, even magic.” 

It was a little while before she finally stopped crying, wiping her nose on her sleeve and staring at the ground when she pulled away from Aveline. She glanced up, seeing Aveline deep in thought. 

“Does Hawke know?” Aveline focused on her with an intense gaze making her flinch, Aveline's look softened. 

She nodded, her eyes dropping to the ground again as she fidgeted. 

“We should get you home.” Aveline stood looking at the smothering ash, that used to be barrels, in the alley and sighed. 

“No!” Her head snapped up, her eye wide as she felt the pressure behind her eyes again. 

“Your fath... Fenris will be upset with Hawke further, if we don't get you home.” Aveline looked as torn as she felt. 

“O—okay.” She stood grabbing Aveline's hand and moving close to the woman, she felt five again and the woman's presence was comforting in that moment. She could feel Aveline stare down at her and she only tightened her hold, keeping her eyes on the ground. Aveline squeezed her hand, consoling her further. 

The two of them walked back to Hightown, the trip quiet except for her occasional sniffles. She wondered what Papa would say to her or do, would he be angry, sad, regretful. Her stomach sank further as she wondered if he would be happy, would he be glad to have hurt Hawke, celebrating. 

It seemed only a small amount of time before her and Aveline stood outside the mansion, she felt sick as Aveline led her to the door. 

She gasped as soon as she felt someone pick her up when she entered the mansion, the smell of leather, alcohol, and lyrium bring tears to her eyes again. She wrapped her arms tight around Papa and cried hard into his bare shoulder, all her emotions catching up to her and wearing her out.


	19. A Real Dragon's Brood

Fenris held Adora close to him, watching Aveline carefully. His daughter relaxing as her cries quieted into soft breaths, sleep overtaking her. 

“You're an idiot, Fenris. And an utter ass, to boot. Your own daughter frightened by the spectacle her father caused! You should be ashamed!” Aveline folded her arms, a glare on her face. 

“I cannot sit back and allow some mage to enthrall me.” 

“That **mage** is Hawke and a simple 'no' would have worked, Hawke would never have pushed further if you had just said 'no'. Did you try that, did you even try explaining, anything! The worst possible thing you could do Fenris, is remind Hawke of his family! Did you know he had a father who died of the blight? A sister who was mauled by an ogre? Carver isn't the only one Hawke thinks he failed! He's out there right now with Isabela, Isabela for Maker's sake, as his only voice of reason! I don't care what happened, Hawke is family and you mess with my family I'll put you down! Remember that before you decide to mess with him again.” Aveline stalked off, slamming the door behind her. 

Fenris' gut churned at Aveline's words, _Hawke is family_. Where before Fenris could tell himself that Hawke had said those things to merely get in his head, to entice him and give him hope for a family, now he felt like a fool. Everything Hawke said seemed true, every gesture he made to try and open up to Fenris thrown uselessly against Fenris' own barriers. 

Fenris walked up to Adora's room, laying her down and tucking her in. He lingered for a moment, almost hoping she would wake up and smile. She would tell him he did right and mages were bad, **all mages** , even the ones who appeared good. 

Fenris slipped out the room, pacing the hallway his thoughts tumbling around. His feelings for Hawke as muddled. Fenris kept trying to make Hawke out as the bad guy, kept trying to lump him in with all the ignorant mages and selfish magisters. Every time he was proven horribly wrong, every time Hawke was made to be selfless, putting everyone else's needs and happiness before his own. Hawke had a chance to end it, a moment that he could have taken Fenris out of this world and yet he had wanted nothing more than him gone. Hawke had given him a way out, had let him leave without so much of a final insult or lingering injury. A chance no blood mage or Magister would have so easily dismissed. 

The front door opened again, making Fenris jump. His very nerves frayed on end. Fenris quickly moved down the stairs, going to meet the intruder halfway in hopes they would leave sooner. 

“This isn't so bad compared to Hawke's.” Isabela gave a low whistle, looking around the mansion before laying her eyes on Fenris. “There you are!” 

“What do you want, Isabela? I thought you were with Hawke.” 

“He wanted some alone time with Anders, wanted me to bring this by though.” Isabela grinned holding out Adora's backpack, Fenris snatched it from her. 

“Hawke is with the abomination then?” 

“Eh, just some guy talk apparently. Selfish lovers, how to handle lovers' quarrels, best positions when bottoming, secret spells for naughty occasions, the usual things mages and men talk about... our favorite broody elf wouldn't be worried or jealous, would he?” Isabela smirked, laying her hands on her hips. 

“Absolutely not!” 

“Aww, you are.” 

“I am not!” Fenris growled, clenching his fists. Isabela looked him over once with a smirk, before leaning forward. Fenris face going red as he got an eyeful of Isabela's bosom, instantly shying away. 

“Let me let you on a little secret.” Isabela crooked her finger and Fenris hesitated, moving a little closer. “I think it's real sweet you fancy Hawke, but sweetness, you pull another stunt like you did today I'm taking your balls and your life. Now you have a good night, trying to figure out how to make this up to our delicious, delicate little mage.” 

Fenris was rooted to the spot as Isabela left, the two threats he had received making him feel far worse. Hawke inspired loyalty and even in his current rage, had at least thought of Adora. Hawke, who showed the same trust and kindness that Fenris saw in Adora, had still found a moment to care about the little girl whose father had provoked his anger. 

As everything came together Fenris felt his stomach and heart drop six more feet, he was the one in the wrong. He was the very thing he had come to hate, someone who used someone's family and their knowledge of that person and hung it over their head. Someone who controlled and prodded someone else to get their way, with knowledge only privy to them. Fenris was no better than Danarius who caged his daughter and withheld his past. Despite all his thoughts and accusations that said Hawke held his leash, he was the one who was leading Hawke into a dark place of his own creation. 

Fenris finally moved from his spot, marching up the stairs to his room. He pitched Adora's rucksack into a corner, a doll flying out and stopping Fenris for the moment. Fenris scooped down and picked up the blue, silken Dragon, looking at it for a moment and remembering the blindingly bright, endearing look Hawke had been capable of before the Deep Roads. 

What had his smile been like when his father had been alive, how bright did he appear when his sister was still at his side? How many losses could the mage take before he gave into his demons... would Fenris be one of them or the last one...


	20. The Dragon Made Light

She huffed from her spot on the barrel between Talen and Sven, her feet kicking against it with dull thuds. 

“Maker, how long does it take to talk to a Qunari, they never have much to say. I just want to finish this delivery.” Talen ran his hand through his short hair, sighing and situating his place against the wall. 

The docks were fairly busy at this time of the day, dock-hands moving cargo to and fro. She and the two twins were across the way from the Qunari compound, waiting for Hawke to come out so they could deliver their package. 

“Why don't we just drop it off at his estate.” 

“Because, nug brain, Yerlen said he wouldn't pay us if we didn't get Serrah Hawke's signature.” She sighed, looking down at the rectangular object wrapped in silks and twine. 

She was actually kind of nervous, she hadn't seen Hawke for a week. Papa was constantly off on his merc jobs and Hawke didn't dare come by the mansion. It was so disappointing and incredibly sad that their little family was broken, she missed Hawke and his smiles, his jokes and teasing that actually got Papa to laugh. Why did Papa have to go and ruin it, why did he always ruin everything? 

And why in Maker's name was Papa letting Hawke deal with Qunari on his own! 

“The blighter is going to get himself killed!” She hopped down, shoving the delivery into her pack before sprinting towards compound. 

“Adora!” 

“Princess!” 

She made it to the steps, stopping just in time to not be impaled on a lance. 

“The Arishok will see no Bas, nor Bas imekari.” The Sten at the stairs stared her down and she set herself firm before him, listening to the sound of Talen and Sven scrambling behind her. 

“Shanedan. I am here to accompany Serrah Hawke.” 

“What do you think you're doing, princess?” Talen grabbed her shoulder and she shrugged it off, staring straight at the Sten. The Qunari looking her over carefully before finally accepting her unwavering look. 

“Your friends will remain here.” 

She nodded, walking through the gates as they opened ignoring Talen's and Sven's shouts. She immediately saw Hawke leaning on his staff, his hands and chin rested on it as the Arishok talked about the bas of the city. Only Aveline and Varric were accompanying him and it made her wonder. The Arishok went silent as his eyes landed on her and she scrambled up beside Hawke, bowing like she was taught. 

“You bring an imekari here?” The Arishok looked over at Hawke, Hawke's gaze focused on her. Her stomach dropping at the bored, almost uncaring look on Hawke's face. 

“I did not, I'm as curious as you are.” 

“Um, I—Serrah Hawke—” 

“Then a maraas imekari has merely wandered in here on her own?” 

“No, I am with Serrah Hawke. Uh— _Arishokost. Shok ebasit hissra. Meraad astaarit, meraad itwasit, aban aqun. Maraas shokra. Anaan esaam Qun_.” She bowed again, standing tall when she rose. 

“The imekari speaks the Qun better than the elf you last brought, but does she know the meaning behind her words.” The Arishok sat down in his throne, watching her and she swallowed the lump in her throat. 

“Asit tal-eb, basra fight against their roles and the Qunari embrace them. There is the Qun or there is death, that is their choice.” She could feel her legs shake beneath her, still she kept the Arishok's gaze. 

“Hm, a wise bas among this filth. Under the Qun you would be taught under the Ariqun, as a Tamassran. You surround yourself with good allies, Hawke. I will speak with your Viscount, while you chase down the foolish dwarf.” 

“That is all I can ask, Arishok.” 

“Panahedan, Hawke, imekari.” 

“Panahedan, Arishok.” She bowed again, following Hawke out of the compound and into the alley across the street. Talen and Sven was waiting for them and the two boys went to rush her with angry looks. 

A screech left her when she was surrounded by a barrier, her eyes latching onto Hawke instead. His once neutral face filled with anger and worry, she felt bad, but also happy to see his indifference was not real. 

“What was that! You don't just walk into the Qunari compound like that!” 

“We told you lass!” 

“Shut up, the both of you! You two should know better, you should have watched her more carefully!” Hawke spun on the twins, Sven looked away and Talen glared right back at the mage. 

“Hawke!” Aveline grabbed at Hawke's arm, but he shook it away. Turning back to the barrier. 

“You need to stop running into things like that! You're a child, and not even an adult should take chances like that! Not you, not me, not Fenris! And another thing, you shouldn't keep bounding around this city, trust me I've been down the dark alleys!” Hawke huffed, going on as he paced in front of her and she gave a teary smile. Truthfully, she could never remember being so happy to be scolded. 

“Well, now that we've spent some time watching Hawke yell at a bunch of children in the middle of the docks. I think I'll go see if I can dig up anything on Javaris' whereabouts.” Varric sighed, heading towards the exit and shaking his head. 

“Hawke, are you going to be okay?” Aveline reached for him again and he let her this time. 

“Yeah—yeah I'll be fine.” Hawke sighed, his magical barrier dropping and he turned to offer Varric and Aveline a goodbye. 

She rubbed her face, trying to get rid of the tears and redness. Her smile still in place, as she launched herself at Hawke when he turned around. Her arms wrapping around him, surrounding herself in the scent of flowers, an airy taste, and something similar to Papa's lyrium. Hawke hesitated for a moment, before he dropped down and hugged her back hard. His satin robe rubbing against her cheek as she buried her face in his shoulder, more tears coming to her eyes. 

“It's okay, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled, I shouldn't have.” Hawke pulled her closer, trembling himself. 

“Papa didn't mean it! He didn't! He's scared and alone, please don't hate Papa!” She pulled back, wiping her face again. She hated how she felt so little again, although, the fact Hawke called her a child comforted her somehow. Hawke placed a hand on her head and he smiled. 

“It is kind of hard to hate Fenris... not when I—I understand Adora, I do. Now come on, smile for me. Please?” 

She gave her best smile, feeling that it was so exaggerated and it brought a real laugh from her. She heard someone clear their throat and looked over seeing Talen looking at her expectantly. 

“Right, so...” She cleared her throat, putting on her business front. “We got a package for Serrah Hawke, from Yerlen, the book keeper.” 

She dug the package out of her pack and handed it to Hawke, watching as he unwrapped it. A beautiful leather book, with polished gold cores, and a neat, swirling script, revealed underneath the silk. 

“Ah, thank you for delivering this, I'm surprised Yerlen worked so fast to restore it... Now I feel bad, considering it's just going to gather dust on a shelf now.” Hawke sighed, his smile dropping the more he seemed to think about it. 

“What's it about?” She rocked back and forth and chewed on her bottom lip. 

“Book of Shartan.” Hawke flipped through the book, the pages crisp and she could barely catch swirling back letters along the paper. 

“The Book of Shartan?” 

“Shartan was the elven slave who freed elves from the Imperium, he worked alongside Andraste. It is an interesting read.” Sven looked thoughtful. 

“Oh, so someone like Papa!” 

“Yeah...” Hawke's face darkened and instantly she clapped her hands over her mouth. “...He is incredibly frustrating.” Hawke clutched the book hard to his chest, she was almost certain he would set it on fire with the way his magic flared. “I always feel like I'm walking on glass with him and frankly cutting themselves in a bad thing for mages, something he is very adamant about abhorring.” 

“Papa is scared too. You said mages are people, well Papa is a person too. He is scared because of me and the old man who used to own us. Papa doesn't want to see you become him, Papa—Papa doesn't know how to act... Papa doesn't know how to—care. Papa needs someone to protect him, sometimes from even himself.” 

“He does a fine job protecting himself, who have I ever protected?” Hawke's empty stare scared her, but she swallowed it. She was an adventurer, she would stand her ground. She jumped when she felt a presence on both sides of her, she saw Sven and Talen standing beside her. 

“Is that your excuse? The poor little mage can't get his magic up when it counts, so he just gives up trying?” Talen folded his arms, glaring at Hawke. 

“Maybe you and Adora's father aren't made for each other, but I always thought the Hawke way was to protect your family at all cost, no matter what. Either Adora and her father aren't part of your family anymore, or I was wrong for thinking you were a real hero.” Sven sighed, he placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. “Let's go collect our pay, we can see about a new bow.” 

She watched Hawke's expression switch to surprise and she almost felt bad, but then again if the twins were telling her to give up... She stepped forwards holding out a piece of charcoal and the delivery form. She jerked when Hawke's arms surrounded her again, blinking at the sudden change. He pulled away holding her by her shoulders like Papa often did when telling her something important, a smile coming to her face as it felt warmer than when Papa did it. 

“Adora, I—Fenris could throw me to the Gallows and I'd still call you family.” 

“Papa would never do that!” 

“People do bad things, things you would never expect, out of fear. I know your father is only trying to protect you and himself. He does a reckless job of it, but that is not always his fault. I know it and I would never abandon you because of it, I promise, Adora.” Hawke smiled, ruffling her hair. “Never mind what your two damned knights have to say.” 

She looked back and saw Talen glare darken while Sven smirked, Hawke's having his own smug look. That wouldn't do. 

“Papa said to stop using bad words around me, remember.” She snickered as Hawke's smirk dropped and rubbed the back of his neck, looking embarrassed. He cleared his throat, looking at the three of them. 

“So... Mother is making biscuits. We could stop by Yerlen's, and then head back to the estate to partake in some.” 

“I don't think I've ever had biscuits.” 

“Maker child, we need to remedy this immediately!” She laughed again as Hawke hauled her up over his shoulder, carrying her out of the Docks. Talen perked up a bit at the prospect of food and Sven's smirk turning into a smile, the both of them trailing after her and Hawke. 

“Ah, you're getting heavy, I don't think you need biscuits.” 

“Fuck you, Serrah Hawke! You're just weak cause you're a mage!” 

“MAKER! This coming from a girl who tells me to watch my mouth!”


	21. Taming the...

Fenris heard Adora before he saw her, her laughter carrying through the empty estate. So empty and cold, no wise-cracking mages to brighten it up. Fenris took another drink from his bottle, drowning the cold, tense feeling in his chest. He didn't care if it was guilt, loneliness, anxiety, he just wanted it gone and somehow the warm Aggregio seemed to chase it away for a bit. 

“Papa? Papa, are you home?” Adora appeared in the doorway, a covered basket in her hands. She stood there for a moment, taking in the bottles shining in the firelight. 

“Papa, are you okay?” 

“I am fine.” He looked back into the fire, the image of Hawke withholding his flame spell coming to mind and Fenris instantly took another swig of the wine. 

“Well, uh... I have biscuits.” Adora shuffled over placing the basket on the table, pulling two biscuits out and holding one out to Fenris. “Hawke's mama made them, they're really good.” 

Fenris looked at the biscuit, reaching out for it slow and meticulous. He inspected it, the thought of Hawke again breaking through his haze. 

“You saw Hawke?” 

“Mmhm, I had a delivery for him today.” Adora plopped down on the bench, taking a bite of her biscuit and watching the fire. “He had a meeting with the Arishok. Afterwords, Talen, Sven, and I collected our paycheck and spent the day with Hawke... he wanted to know if you still wanted to come to his party.” 

Fenris sat the food down on the table and instead looked down at the bottle in his hand. Why would Hawke even want him there, why would he even want to go? 

“He is a fool.” 

“He is family.” 

Fenris flinched, the word hitting low. _Hawke is family and you mess with my family I'll put you down_. The wine bottle fell to the floor, cracking and rolling to Adora's feet. She slowly picked it up, her eyes never leaving Fenris. 

“Papa—please just—just try to talk to him. He is really sorry.” 

“He has no reason to be sorry. All of this is my fault!” Fenris stood up, grabbing onto his head as his paced. How he both wished and feared washing away all the pain and thoughts. “If I had just moved us, kept running! If I had never even got Hawke involved! If I...” 

“IF YOU NEVER LOVED HIM!?” He swung around and stood eye to eye with his daughter, barely holding his anger. Adora stood on the bench, glaring at Fenris. 

“I. Do. Not. Love. Him” 

“Liar.” Adora glared with an equally sour look. Her blue eyes reminding him of the anger and hatred that Hawke's eyes held, how they seemed to almost glow as Fenris did when upset and it made his skin crawl. “Stop it! Stop lying about! You love him! I don't care Papa! I don't care if he is a mage or a man or anything! Papa, he makes you happy and he is a really good person! Can't you see that is all that fucking matters!” 

“Watch your mouth and go to you room!” Fenris turned away, feeling sick. Never had Adora defied him, never had she held so much anger toward him. 

“I HATE YOU! I WISH HAWKE WAS MY PAPA!” He could hear the tears in Adora's voice, the sound of her hopping down, the door slamming to his room, and then the door to her room. Fenris growled, throwing the lit candelabra across the room and watching the candles flick out and roll across the floor. His heart clenching and his chest tight. He was losing everything to a damned mage, his mind, his heart, his daughter. Fenris fell to his knees, burying his head into his hands. He had escaped one chain only to be given another and he had nothing he could do to escape it, it was a chain of his own creation. Fenris stilled as the sound of the door opened, waiting to here the heartbroken sound of Adora's whimpers. 

“Fenris.” 

“Hawke.” Fenris went even more rigid, burying all the anger that he wanted to lash out at the mage under the memories of Adora's anger and the words of Aveline and Isabela. 

“You know... she thinks the world of you, Fenris.” 

“Funny how it is you, she'd rather have you as her father.” Fenris clenched his hands in his lap, wishing for Hawke to just leave him wallowing in his pity. 

“You know that is not true. Just earlier she was telling me about how Papa is brave, he took out an entire compound of thieves once. Or how he was smart enough to avoid their old master in the middle of a jungle. Or how she is going to grow up and be an adventurer just like Papa. That doesn't sound like a child who hates their--you.” 

“She'd better off with her mother.” Fenris finally stood, plopping down in his chair and keeping his eyes on the floor. 

“Then why isn't she?” Fenris heard Hawke sit down, most likely on the bench. Fenris held his head in his hands again. 

“Because she's dead, I killed her.” 

“Why?” 

“Danarius ordered it.” 

“Fenris, I-- what happened?” 

“They—They caught her trying to escape with Adora. She made it as far as the courtyard.” Fenris smirked at the persistence, the methodical mindset it had to have taken for her to make it that far. His smirk quickly dropped away, remembering the same persistence and defiance having shone in her eyes when she looked up at him. “I still hear it, she told me to think for myself, that I could rip Danarius' heart right then and we could flee together. She wanted a better life for our child, she spoke of education and freedom; yet all I saw was a slave like myself, having forgot her place and thought me foolish enough to believe her petty lies and meaningless promises. The entire time Danarius was there, tugging at the chain in the back of my mind. He filled me with rage at the thought she was ripping away what family I had left. I remember the hatred in her eyes as Danarius ripped Adora away from her, the angry tears she had as I put her down like dog. She haunts me in Adora's face, how can I claim to be a father when Adora has no mother because of me?” 

“Seems like that is commonality with you.” 

“What?” Fenris looked up, Hawke staring with a frown into the fire. 

“You are a good provider and guardian Fenris, but not a free, giving father who gives their child every opportunity possible.” Hawke looked over, his blue eyes meeting Fenris' olive ones. “You still do what you did before, you hear promises like freedom and betterment and you think them lies, false promises, gifts with a catch.” 

“I had not thought of that...” 

“Then allow me to help, Fenris.” Hawke's frown turning to a soft smile and a light sparked behind his eyes, making them glimmer like lyrium. Hawke reached into his vest and pulled out a book, holding it out to Fenris. “I, as a friend, want to offer you an opportunity. Adora tells me neither of you know how to read or write, let me teach you both. Together you can learn and maybe even bond, over it.” 

“What do you expect in return?” Fenris cautiously took the book, turning the elegant volume over in his hands. 

“Fenris, this is what I'm talking about. I want nothing but to help. I don't expect or ask anything: not your loyalty, not your forgiveness, not your appreciation, or—or even your heart.” 

“Thank you. I think Adora would like that and it should be—interesting.” 

“Excellent, can I expect the two of you tomorrow? 

“Yes, yes, that sounds fine.” 

“Glorious, I wanted to give Adora her dress.” 

“Hawke?” Fenris looked up, Hawke staring into the fire and smiling again. 

“Even if you don't want to come to my party, I still bought it for her.” 

“You still want us to come?” 

“Of course. It is for my friends and family.” 

“I'm not certain I fit into either of those.” 

"Then you'd be surprised. Come Fenris, as my friend?" Hawke looked over, the smile still on his face and Fenris felt a gloom lift at the sight of it. 

"I suppose." 

“Yes! Maybe I have time to pick up a nice doublet elf-sized too.” Hawke's smile grew to a grin. 

“Hawke!” Fenris managed a quirk of his lips, seeing Hawke's entirety light up with excitement and amusement. 

“Okay, okay, too much, too pushy. I get it, Maker.” Hawke dramatically sighed, resting his elbow on his knee and propping his head up with his fist. He watched Fenris with his grin still in place, Fenris shook his head and sighed. 

“Hawke?” 

“Yes.” 

“You've been cursing around Adora again.” 

“Did she tell you that! That double crossing, little blighter!” 

“Hawke!” 

“But—but—but!” Hawke sat up straight, pouting comically. 

Fenris outright laughed, seeing the helpless look on Hawke's face fade to his grin again as he heard the laugh. 

“Fine, but you talk to her too. You wouldn't believe what she said to me today. Even insulted me for being a mage, she is definitely your daughter.” 

“...Thank you, Hawke.” 

“Anytime, Fenris.”


	22. Pinned Beneath the Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been hard, wanting to write more for this and yet not really finding a way to go into the next part that I want to. I'm going to try with this though and hopefully, that means more will come soon!

Fenris huffed, frustrated at how broken his writing was. Hawke currently had the two of them writing out words, Adora sat beside him with Hawke helping her with each one and encouraging her to say them out loud slowly. 

It had been a trying morning with Adora until they had gotten to Hawke's estate, his daughter fighting him every step of the way until she saw where they were headed. Her behavior forced Fenris to stomp down hard on his worry and...it was not jealousy, just worry. The worry of how attached Adora was to Hawke, how she depended on him more than she should any mage. Worry that perhaps he was doing the same, that Adora was mirroring himself. A worry, an accusation that Hawke didn't need from him. 

Fenris jumped, the sound of someone clearing their throat pulling him from his musings and he had to stop himself from reaching for his sword. Hawke's mother leaned in the doorway of the study, innocent and an amused look on her face for what ever reason. 

“Are you're guest going to stay for supper, dear. I can have Bodhan set more places.” 

“Fenris?” Hawke asked. All eyes turned to Fenris and he adverted his eyes, unused to the attention. 

“I suppose we could.” 

“Lovely!” Hawke's mother let out a small cheer, clasped her hands together, and grinned. The glee reminded Fenris of Hawke and he hid his small smile by looking back at his work. “I'll have Bodhan fetch you when it is ready.” 

“That sounds fine mother.” 

Hawke's mother left, leaving the three of them alone again. Adora let out a sigh as she looked over her words again. 

"Can I take a break, Hawke?” Fenris watched Adora bat her eyelashes at the mage. Hawke ruffled her hair and nodded, Adora running just outside the room where Malcolm was chewing on a bone. The dog deciding to amuse Adora with a game of tug with the bone. 

“Would you like to take one, Fenris?” Hawke looked over at Fenris, tapping the tip of his quill against his lips and Fenris stared at them. His thoughts returning to the kiss from before, the one that had disgusted him so much. He could remember the warmth of Hawke and the soft pull of his magic, so different that Danarius'. It felt cool, calm, flooded his sense, and pull against his brands so lightly that is only pinched, not hurt. Fenris felt sick to his stomach again, he didn't want this... Hawke had said he didn't want it, not anymore. Somehow that thought made Fenris sicker. Hawke was trying to fix this... relationship of some kind, but the mage didn't seem as invested as before and for some reason it pricked at Fenris just like magic. “Fenris?” 

“I'm sorry, I was thinking. You said something about a break? A break would be... welcomed.” 

“Of course.” Hawke stood, setting his quill down and Fenris focused on that. Behind him he could hear Hawke move past him and he heard the steps creak as Hawke walked up the stairs. Fenris finally look up, Hawke out of sight though Fenris could still hear him moving around. 

Fenris turned his chair around, staring at the fire that blazed in the room. He glanced over as Adora, rolling around outside the doorway with the mabari before looking back the fire. He revered silence, but here with Hawke seeming so unusually quiet, it seemed out of place. He had expected Hawke's house to be lively and loud and yet the fire seemed to hold the only true, constant warmth within the house, without it the estate would no doubt appear empty and hollow. 

“The mabari breed actually originated in Tevinter, did you know this?” Fenris questioned and kept his eyes on the flames, watching it devour the log with a small crack. He wondered if Hawke even heard him, as the silence lapsed for a second longer. 

“I did not, but I can assure you he is no mage, Fenris.” Hawke's voice sounded from above Fenris, but the elf refused to look up. Fenris choosing to ignore Hawke's barbed prod, knowing the mage was merely readying himself for an inevitable attack from the elf. The sickly feeling returning, what kind of damage had Fenris done that Hawke was now as cautious as him. 

“The Magister bred them, some even claim their brilliance is the result of magical influence. They say the mabari deserted the Imperium during Tevinter's invasion of Fereldan, it is only a tale, but I like the idea they found barbarians more palatable than the mages.” 

Fenris heard Hawke hum in acknowledgment and he tried to keep the silence from settling back in. “Mabari are well known for their strength and intelligence, do you even wonder what he thinks of?” 

“Nope, not really. I've only ever seen him care about bones and the best way to get to Dulci de Launcet's poodle without being caught. Dog things really, just more devious dog things. Besides there are far more interesting minds, than my dog's.” Hawke's voice picked up a more amused tone. 

“Oh?” Fenris looked around and jerked a bit, seeing Hawke sitting in the steps and looking at him. Hawke quickly looked down at the book in his hand, opening it. 

“It's nothing, don't worry about it, Fenris.” 

“Hawke-” 

“I mean can you imagine Isabela's mind? I'd need at least three baths and I would probably still never be clean.” Hawke laughed and he snapped the book shut. His eyes still not meeting Fenris' as he stood up, brushing his pants off with an exaggerated smile. 

“Isabela? No... I suppose not.” Fenris looked over at Adora, unsure of the sudden, almost flighty change in Hawke. The sight of his daughter was temporarily blocked as Hawke stepped past him and headed out the door. Hawke hummed again and bent down when he reached Adora, ruffling her hair again. 

“I should check on dinner, Mother might be going overboard.” Hawke stood with another chuckle, never looking back as he weaved around Adora, Malcolm followed on his heels as he headed out of sight. 

“Papa? What happened?” Adora looked back at him, her lips pursed and her eyes accusing him of Hawke's retreat. Fenris felt even more confused and hurt. 

“I...I don't know.”


	23. A Dragonling's First Fire

Dinner was a strange thing for her, Hawke was being pretty quiet and she kept finding him staring at her. He always smiled when he caught her eye too, but it was off and not Hawke-like. Even his magic seemed off, restless. It was bit unsettling, she knew Papa had noticed it too. Papa only speaking when a question was asked of him, he barely ate, and his attention was fully devoted to watching Hawke, just as carefully as Hawke watched her. She didn't like it, she worried Papa would strike out again. That he'd stop being the hero of her story again and become the big, spiky dragon instead, she didn't want Papa to be the dragon. 

She found it easier to ignore the upsetting feeling between the two of them, as Hawke's Mama talked with her. Hawke's Mama asking her how she liked Kirkwall and if Hawke was nice when he was out with them. She even learned that Hawke's Mama grew up in Kirkwall and the nice woman warned her how much trouble a little girl could get into. It felt nice the more she talked with Hawke's Mama, it was a lot like when she spoke with Hawke. 

“Did you enjoy your lesson today?” 

She smiled, nodding her head at Hawke's Mama. 

“Yes, ma'am. Hawke is really smart! He's really good at teaching things too!” 

“Mmhm, just like his father. Malcolm loved educating others.” 

“Particularly on the benefits and good of magic.” 

She looked over and saw Hawke locking eyes with Papa, across the table and Papa's dropped his to his plate. That same off-smile was still on Hawke's face, but his eyes looked different now, distant. 

“That he did, he would have been proud of you.” Hawke's Mama grasped Hawke's hand and he smiled, a real Hawke smile to her. His hand slipping from hers and the smile fading away. 

“Fenris?” 

Papa's head snapped up, his surprised eyes staring at Hawke. 

“I—can I—We need to speak, in private.” 

“Son, surely.” Hawke's Mama, stared at her before frowning at Hawke. 

“I need to discuss something with Fenris, please Mother.” Hawke sent his mama a desperate look and his mama nodded with a tight-lipped smile. 

Hawke pushed away from the table, her eyes once again looking over at Papa and she jumped a little when she met Papa's gaze. Papa finally stood as Hawke came over to him, the book she had seen Hawke have before in his hands, and Papa followed him out of the room. 

“So Hawke tells me your a bright, young lady.” 

“Yes ma'am.” She leaned back a little in her chair, barely seeing a glimpse of Papa outside the room. His face going through a lot of emotions before becoming angry and her stomach dropped. She tensed and readied herself for another fight. 

“NO! I will not allow it!” 

“Fenris, calm down.” Hawke's voice was calm and level, but held a touch of cold to it. 

“I—I--” Papa took a breath and she moved quickly, pushing her seat out. She heard Hawke's Mama call for her, but her little legs moved her out of the room. 

“Papa! Don't!” She put herself between Hawke and Papa, her own anger flaring. Papa shouldn't do this, Papa shouldn't blame Hawke or mistrust Hawke. Papa needed to stop this, to stop hurting Hawke! To stop everything! 

She felt Hawke's hand on her head, his magic spiking around where he touched. Magic danced just out of sight, to the side of her and she watched Papa's face drop in front of her, his shoulders sagged and there was a sadness in his eyes. 

“This is what I'm talking about Fenris, I—I'm sorry.” 

She blinked, feeling her anger leave her and she looked up seeing Hawke creating a little ball of blue magic in his hand. She felt all tingly from it, the comforting warmth of it surrounding her as if Papa's arms had been wrapped around her instead. 

“Serrah Hawke?” 

“You know more than I do about this Fenris, I don't know what this means for her. But I'm sure it is--unwell.” Hawke's eyes never left Papa and she turned back to see Papa, his head held down and for a moment he looked defeated. Her heart thudding in her chest and tears burned her eyes, she hadn't meant to upset Papa. 

“Papa?” 

“Nothing can be done about it?” 

“No. She is your daughter Fenris, down to the last drop.” 

“Papa!?” 

“ And you will continue searching?” 

“Everything I can get my hands on, that doesn't possess some kind of blood magic ritual of course.” 

“Then—yes, fine.” Papa nodded weakly, still refusing to look up. 

“PAPA!” 

“Adora, I need you to do something for me.” 

She blinked, feeling the tears well up as she felt Hawke's hands on her shoulder and she felt him turn her around. 

“Hawke.” She whispered it, sniffling and trying not to cry. What was happening, what was so wrong that it broke Papa? 

“I need you to listen to your father, do as he says and don't blame him for it. Never blame him for it.” Hawke pressed a kiss to her forehead and she felt more tears fall, what was Papa doing now? Would she never see Hawke again, were they going to leave again. Run away from the city and her friends and her family! 

“Adora.” 

She turned back to Papa, her heart dropping at how he even sounded broken. 

“I need to tend to Mother.” 

She listened to Hawke fade away, the soft whispers that she could barely make out in the dining room. 

She bit her lip and waited, more tears running down her face. It was only her and Papa, her and Papa in the middle of Hawke's mansion. Her and Papa crying because something awful was wrong, something she did, something Hawke said, something was just _wrong_. 

“Adora, you are not...you ca not go adventuring anymore.” 

“What! You—You can't!” 

“When I need to leave, I will bring you here and Hawke's Mother will watch after you.” 

“YOU CAN'T!” 

Papa flinched and she paused, it was her. She did something bad! 

“I won't do it! I won't do it ever again Papa! Please, I'll be good and—and I won't hang out with Hawke anymore or go to the Docks or--” 

“Enough. I—I'm sorry Adora. I—this is my fault.” More tears rolled down Papa's face and he dropped to his knees, Adora hesitant to inch towards him now. “I failed and I'm sorry. I'm sorry.”


	24. Not a Dungeon

Fenris wanted to break something, anything, everything. He didn't have the strength to though, there was nothing left in him. He wanted Adora to be safe, to be untouched by him and his life. If the damned Maker was real, he had long since abandoned Fenris. 

He did not know what to say this time, what to do. After he had broken down at Hawke's, somehow he and Adora had returned home. The whole event was a blur and he vaguely remembered Hawke having a helping hand in it. Adora had long since cried herself to sleep and Fenris was too void of everything, including sleep. 

The very image of Adora, the bright blue in her eyes when she had grown angry. The way it dimmed and faded as Hawke used her as a catalyst, no better than a bottle of lyrium. 

Hawke had called it a Lyrium Well, a sentient being who sole purpose was a pool to be fed upon by mages. Her eyes, her conception, all the information Fenris had given Hawke, had caused the mage to worry. He had looked through books at the Viscount's keep, the book Hawke had been holding tonight. 

A Lyrium well, a thing meant to be real only on the page of Hawke's book. The apparent implantation of lyrium that would cause a normal person to become a tool. Danarius had simplified it. Danarius had created and twisted it as only a Magister could, through blood. A Lyrium Well that lived and grew like a normal child, not at all like the mindless subjects from the book. 

Even being as far away from his old Master, his old title, and that cruel place, even here the damned Magister haunted him and took from him. 

“Papa...” 

Fenris stopped breathing for a moment, the sad whisper reached his ears. He was a horrible father, he tried to give her everything and yet he only succeeded in taking. 

“...what is wrong Adora.” 

“It's not you fault.” Adora shuffled into the room, her eyes rimmed with red and her cheeks still wet with tears. 

“I—everything is my fault. I allowed all of this. It was my duty to protect you and I failed.” 

“So!” Adora climbed onto the bed and swiped her sleeve across her reddened cheeks. “Papas are people too! They fail and they fall, real heroes fail Papa! Hawke fails!” 

“I—I don't think I'm a hero, Adora.” 

“You're still my Papa, you still love me right?” 

“Yes, of course.” 

Adora launched herself at Fenris and he hesitated for a moment, before finally wrapping his arms around her and running his fingers through her hair. His chin rested on her head as she pressed closer into him. 

“You are my hero, Papa.” 

Fenris sat there, holding his daughter as she slowly drifted to sleep. His attention drawn back by a small whisper. 

“Adora?” 

“It's his fault, Papa. Not yours.” Her sleepy whisper barely made it to his ears, as she pressed her face further into his jerkin. Her hands curled into his leather and she finally fell asleep against him, his arms tightened further around her. 

For once Fenris was unsure what to do. He had already promised he would no longer run, not from Danarius or mages or this. He would make Danarius pay, kill him not for his freedom, but for Adora's. 

However this? This was no slaver he could protect Adora from, no legion to run from, and no Magister to rip a heart from. This was only his daughter, what she was and what he had given to her. This was his legacy and his blood. How did one fight that, how did one guard against that? 

You don't.

~*~

She sat on the floor, looking at a book filled with pictures. The sounds of Bodhan, Hawke's mother, and a few, temporary servants working echoed in the background, every now and then she'd glance up and see more decorations hung for Hawke's party. She was still upset that Papa and Hawke had confined her to the estates, but Hawke allowed Talen and Sven to slip up from the basement when they delivered things to the Healer and she saw a lot more of Papa with their reading lessons. 

“Bodhan, Sandal's swinging on the chandelier again. Please, for the love of the Maker, get him down before Mother sees.” 

She looked up seeing Hawke standing in the doorway, throwing her book to the side and jumping down from the couch. Hawke pressed his hand against her head and directed her around him and into Papa's legs before she could hug him. 

“Your father first, then me.” Hawke laughed and she giggled into Papa's stomach, hugging around him and smiling as he rubbed his hand along her back. 

She didn't know why, but Papa and Hawke were going out on missions a lot more for the last few days. It made her wonder if it had to do with her, Hawke only explaining that she had magic like Papa, but on the inside. 

“There, picture of domesticity, let me get my drawing pad.” 

Papa sighed and she smiled wider as Papa still didn't move her away, she hugged him again before pulling away and jumping at Hawke. 

“Your Mama got a lot of pretty decorations up.” 

“Yes, well this dinner is more for her. We'll probably just grab a bottle of wine and sulk in the kitchen. Maybe we'll even make a game out of it. Of course, you'll win Fenris.” 

“I do not sulk, Hawke.” 

“Of course not, and next he'll tell me the puppy dog eyes don't exist.” Hawke leaned down and whispered to her and she giggled, the three of them heading past the few hired decorators and into the study. Hawke's Mama shelving a few of the books. 

“Ah, don't do that!” Hawke quickly walked over and took the books from his mother, flipping through them. 

“Ugh, you leave everything such a mess, just like your father.” 

“Yes, but it is an organized mess. Shoo, now Mother. I love you dearly, but this is my space.” 

“Fine, Carver sent us another letter, I set yours on what little desk is left.” 

“Thank you, love you.” Hawke sighed as he closed the door and carefully balanced his books on the end of the desk. 

She smiled, before going over to one of the bookcases, pulling off her and Papa's notebooks. She turned around to see Hawke and Papa bent over a book, she letting out a little huff. She wasn't sure how to feel, Papa and Hawke seemed on better terms, but only because of what happened with her. 

“What are you reading?” 

“Elvish.” 

“Elvish?” 

Hawke closed the book, stacking it back with the others and clearing off a space for her and Papa. 

“It's the language of the Elvhen, like you and Fenris.” 

“Oh, can you teach me to read that too!” 

“I can't really read it myself, but I'm sure Merrill could help.” 

“NO!” Her and Papa frowned at Hawke, Hawke blinked between the two of them. 

“Okay...wow, two elves for one joke. Want to explain that one?” Hawke looked over at her and it took her a bit to realize what Hawke asked. 

“Her magic, it taste funny.” 

“I see, I'm sorry then.” Hawke smiled and ruffled her hair, she frowned again and straightened it out. She handed the notebooks to Hawke and he opened hers, grabbing a piece of paper from the desk. “I want you to write these letters out, okay.” 

She nodded, grabbing the book and sitting at the desk. She paused when she realized Papa wasn't joining her. 

“What abou--” Adora turned around and stopped seeing Papa holding a book, Hawke leaning close as Papa looked at the page. 

“I am not certain, I can read this.” 

“You won't know unless you try. Come on, we need to get you reading. This is important.” 

“I know. I just.” 

“Fenris you can face down dragons, now it's time to face the word dragon.” 

“Very well.” 

“A long time ago. A kanight--” 

“The 'k' is silent, like in knife.” 

“A knight was named in honor of King...you wrote in this book.” 

“I made some creative changes, just go with it. Also in honor, the 'h' is silent.” 

“If they are silent, then why are they there.” 

“It looks nicer, keep going.” 

“of King Malcolm. The knight's first duty being to slay a dragon.” 

She sat there, watching as Papa read her and Hawke's story. A smile came to her face every time Hawke and Papa argued about a word. She giggled at the look Papa got when he read how the knight and Lady Bethany were hidden mages. 

“That's not writing, princess.” Hawke looked at her with a knowing smile. 

“You put yourself in the story!” Papa drew Hawke's attention back on him and Adora laughed again. 

“How dare you accuse me of such a pretentious thing! I am insulted.” Hawke snickered and Papa huffed. 

“Then why is the knight's brother named Carver?” 

“Coincidence.” 

“You wrote it!” 

“Okay, intentional coincidence.” 

“Hawke!” 

“Hawke!” 

“Isabela!” Hawke shot up from his seat and stared at Izzy. Izzy looked over at her, before gazing at Hawke and then Papa. Her eyebrow raising. 

She fidgeted, everyone knowing what Izzy was thinking, she had forgotten her cloak out in the living room and all of her features she had inherited from Papa shone through. 

“So, a family get together then?” 

“Goddammit, Isabela. Haven't you heard of knocking?” 

“And miss the chance to walk in on you two sweaty and...well you know.” Izzy looked over at her, before making motions with her hands. 

“Adora, go outside.” 

“Okay, Papa.” 

“It was good seeing you again, sweetness. We miss you at the Hanged Man.” 

“I miss you too, Izzy.” She hugged around the woman's waist before scurrying out of the room. 

Hawke wouldn't Papa hurt Izzy, right?


End file.
